Spy Game
by Ty Parsec
Summary: Randall & Leia finally marry and become new parents. They attempt to shield 8-year-old Hayley and Cody from their spy past, hoping to protect them. But when an old enemy returns and trouble arises, they end up with more than they barganed for. .
1. Prologue: Return for Revenge

**Spy Game   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Hey all! I'm ba-ack! lol. Here's the start to the third in my series of MI/Randall stories: Spy Game. Please R/R, I appreciate every review and comment I get. ^_^ As every fic writer does.   
  
****DISCLAIMER****   
I do not work for Pixar - though I hope to in the future - and I do not own Randall. (*sniffle*) Or any of the other MI characters or even the leaves on the trees, so don't sue me. You Pixar people can have every single scaly footprint credited to you, if that appeases your need. lol. But Leia Kawaii (or Boggs, now), Caylin Swisher, Midnight the Fluppy, Hayley, Cody, Rayford, Naomi, and any other character that isn't Disney/Pixar's is mine and should not be used without permission. For a full list of my copyrighted characters (and some other info about them), take a peek at my profile. Oh yeah, and Siarra Dessart belongs to Gabby-Damioh. Justin belongs to my brother, Jason. And some direct ideas are copyrighted to the owners of SPYkids and another (smaller) idea I got is copyrighted to another Randall-lovin' friend of mine - Bill (aka Kooshmeister). Phew. . .I think that's all of 'em. LOL. Now, on to the story!   
  
*********************************************

  
  
**Prologue - Return for Revenge**   
[Summary: An old enemy makes his return, looking for new ideas for revenge.]   
  
"Hey guys, I think he's movin!"   
  
It was inside the new BGB building that a few familiar figures stood - among them, Hunter and Sloop. They were intently watching a seemingly lifeless figure who lay on the medical table in front of them. The room was only lighted dimly, to help the monster to sleep. Everyone knew if he really awake, he would be furious if anything bothered him. Such a hit as the one he had recieved had disabled the monster terribly. It had dismembered and burnt him to the point that his comrades really thought he would die. But now, it seemed, he was alive.   
  
That monster was none other than the notorious Bruton Kilroy. . .   
  
Sloop looked at their leader's sheet-covered body, hoping to see him open his eyes. "Do you really think he's alive?" he asked, reluctantly moving closer to check.   
  
Hunter whacked him upside the head. "Of course he is, you idiot! He's Bruton!"   
  
They watched a few moments longer and he began opening his eyes. Bruton groaned loudly, extreme aggitation showing up in his facial expression. He looked upon his agents, trying to remember exactly what had happened. It seemed to ellude his mind. He didn't feel much pain anymore except in his head and a few of his limbs. Actually, he didn't feel some of his limbs at all and the vision in his left eye was, somehow, different. . .He couldn't quite place what made it function differently than the right one, though. Bruton glanced at his most trusted agent - Hunter.   
  
"What happened?" he demanded to know, straight off.   
  
Hunter looked uneasy as he made his answer. "The SSO disabled us, sir," he said. "After your Shockwave blew up, we had to made a run back to headquarters. Your jet was the source of our power, if you can recall. . .The SSO arrested most of our men as we landed. Me and Sloop were barely able to get away. . ."   
  
Bruton listened to this in silence. He couldn't believe it. They had been stopped again - by the Boggs again, nonetheless! It all came back to him. The nerve of that Boggs kid, Randall. . .His cocky father, Rayford. . .Practically the whole Boggs' family was at odds against him and his agency. He could never get away from them. An anger drilled through him. This was all their fault!   
  
He broke out of his thoughts, when Hunter spoke up again. "There's also another thing," he said. "We found out from various sources that it was Randall who tipped us off to the SSO and stole one of our Shockwaves. He also brainwashed one of our best double agents! Tando is now with the SSO - not us anymore."   
  
This angered Bruton further. "WHAT??!" he roared.   
  
That news was even worse to hear. That meant that the newest generation had inherited the same spy genes that Rayford had. Now he really would never get away from the Boggs family! Every plan he formulated would be foiled by them. If it hadn't been for Randall's report, he knew he and his agency could have wiped out all of Monstropolis AND them without anyone stopping the fleet in time! Just that one little report made all the difference for him and the BGB. Now their power was greatly diminished. All thanks to the Boggs curse. He was infuriated by the meer thought of it.   
  
The agents in the room cringed with fright at his outburst. Sloop raised a tentacle pointedly. "But, sir," he added. "We did manage to sneak most of our agents who were inside headquarters to our new headquarters down here. More monsters are joining now, too."   
  
"I see," Bruton said, calming down a bit. "So, how much of our agency were we able to preserve?"   
  
Sloop paused to do the math. "Er. . .uh. . .four-fifths, I believe," he said. "But they destroyed our old headquarters. We had this one built where the SSO can't find us."   
  
"And where's that?" Bruton asked.   
  
"Brazil in South Monstermerica," Sloop replied simply. "We have the dense rain forest as cover and it's largely unexplored territory we've settled in. You can only get here by plane. We're in a pretty secure area, the SSO shouldn't be able to find us here. At least, not for a very long time."   
  
Bruton rubbed his scaly chin thoughfully. "Very good. . .very good."   
  
He was now getting an idea. A very devious idea. One that would rid himself of the Boggs and allow him to take over the world right - for once. He hopped off of the medical table and onto the floor. That's when he noticed that something was VERY different about him. He looked down at his feet and instead of seeing two regular feet, his left foot was completely mechanical. He stared at it in shock, then glared at his agents.   
  
"What'd you do to me?!" he growled, closing in on the smaller Sloop.   
  
Sloop backed up nervously. "Well, sir. . .you. . .uh. . .see. . ."   
  
"Get to the point, Sloop, or I'll show you mine!" Bruton snapped.   
  
Sloop gulped. "You were so badly mutilated that we had to replace the left half of your body with robotics," he said quickly. "It was the only way we could save you, uh, sir."   
  
Bruton stared at him for a few moments, letting this information soak in. Hunter brought him a full-length mirror. He looked in it to see that they were correct. His left arm was mechanical, so was his leg, eye, and spiked tail. Bruton was now half-cyborg, much like John Silver in Treasure Planet. He was shocked beyond words.   
  
"But, just think of it this way," Hunter offered. "If you're half-cyborg, it'll be much harder for our enemies to destroy you. It's all made out of steel and all of the best parts. Very good workmonstership. And your arm had a few useful features. . .it can function as a blow torch, claw, sword, gun - basically anything you want."   
  
Bruton smirked, thinking this over. "You know," he said. "You thugs have finally gotten something right for once. . .This could, actually, be of much use to me. . ."   
  
He turned away from the mirror and made his way towards the door of the medical lab, not saying a word to his comrades. He had to find out something. Hunter put the mirror aside and followed him out, his three eyes watching with puzzlement. They weaved through the dark hallways of the new building until they finally reached a door marked, "Intelligence". He pushed it open and walked in, gears whirring and clicking as he made his way inside.   
  
It was a huge room, filled with high-tech monitors and monsters working at computers. Bruton went straight for the main computer and placed a hand on its assigned monster's shoulder. The tall, skinny tree-like monster jumped and spun his chair around to see his old boss. He slowly took his headphones off as he stared at the newly reconstructed BGB leader.   
  
"Uh, hello boss," he said slowly. "Feeling better today, I see?"   
  
Bruton didn't bother to reply to that. "Gary, hack the SSO's personnel files," he said. "I have a few things I feel I must look into."   
  
The agent's one eye blinked, but he spun around in his chair and his tentacles began rapidly tapping away on the giant computer's keyboard. Bruton watched numbers flash in front of the screen before the official SSO logo popped up. He smirked as Gary began to scroll through the personnel files. Bruton saw a particular letter pass by on the screen and pointed at 'B'.   
  
"There!" he said. "Now, look under 'Boggs, Randall'."   
  
Gary nodded. "Will do, sir."   
  
Soon, the screen brought up a 3-D, full body image of Randall and secret files and information began loading in the space to the right of it. Gary scrolled though the information as Bruton dictated what he wanted him to find.   
  
Gary began to read aloud. "Says here he's married now," he said, scrolling through more information. "It also says he's been discharged, due to request. He's no longer part of the SSO. . ."   
  
Bruton's eyes widened at another part of information. "He has. . .little brats now?!"   
  
Gary nodded. "Says here they have two children, both three. Cody and Hayley."   
  
"More Boggs. . ." Bruton muttered in disgust. "Okay then, where do they live?"   
  
"Slither Avenue, Monstropolis," Gary read. "They have a house on the corner. Sayas here it's not far from Monsters Inc. His parents live outside of Monstropolis in Scarely City. Fifth avenue."   
  
Bruton smirked. "Get my men together," he said. "We're going to pay Monstropolis a subtle little visit. . ."   
  
Hunter scratched his head. "Why? We're safe here."   
  
Bruton sounded irritated now. "I'm going to pick up some much-needed supplies, before we launch my newest plan. . ." Bruton said. "And there won't be ANY mistakes this time. . ." 


	2. The Next Generation

**Spy Game   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: To reply to Sean's question. . .This story's actually sort of a crossover of SPYkids (1 & 2). I've sort of changed my mind on doing the Treasure Planet crossover, but I did use it to inspire my recreation of Bruton. ~_^ Makes him a more formidable foe to have him become part-cyborg like John Silver, I think. Now, on to chapter one, where - like in DS - I decided to start you off slowly and get you situated with their lives. And chapter one is also where you can meet the twins and find out a bit about them and their relationship with their parents. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
************************************

  
  
**Chapter One - The Next Generation**   
  
"Cody. . .Wake up!"   
  
Eight-year-old Cody Boggs groaned and opened one eye to see his twin sister staring down at him. She was a cute, green-eyed girl lizard-monster. Her two arms were folded impatiently. Cody just closed his eyes again and stuffed the pillow over his curly-haired head. A muffled 'leave me alone' could be heard from underneath the pillow. The boy lizard-monster was the sort of kid who just liked to sleep in once and awhile - especially on Fridays. Too bad his sister had to be such an early bird. . .   
  
Cody felt the pillow lift off of his head. He frowned up at his sister, trying to pull it back on his head. "What Hayley?"   
  
"Don't you even know what today is??" she asked, playing tug-of-war with him and the pillow.   
  
Cody paused to think for a moment, then looked at her puzzledly. "Uh. No. What?"   
  
"It's 'Bring Your Little Monster to Work Day' at Monsters Inc!" she replied excitedly. "Don't you remember?"   
  
Cody's face lit up with realization and he let go of the pillow. "Oh yeah!"   
  
"That's right. And Dad says if you don't get your tail out of bed, he might leave without us," Hayley replied matter-of-factly.   
  
Cody gave her a smirk, one that was clearly the trademark of his father. "You know he wouldn't do that. . ."   
  
"Well, I know I'M not taking any chances," she replied, throwing the pillow at him.   
  
Cody caught it and shrugged, putting it back at the head of his bed. He and his twin sister shared the room. It was big enough that they could split it in half. Frankly, it made snooping into his sister's stuff just that much easier - and she wasn't allowed to kick him out of their room for it either. He chuckled to himself remembering the scene just yesterday, when she caught him reading her diary. Their parents ended up grounding them both for the rest of the day.   
  
As Hayley walked out of the room, he went into their bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His dirty-blonde hair looked like a wind-blown haystack and his fronds drooped to one side. His green eyes reflected just how much he really looked like his father. The purple scales and good looks were also a striking indication of their relation.   
  
He'd occasionally find someone he had never met before who could tell exactly who his parents were - just by his looks. Sometimes he wished it wasn't so obvious. A few of the kids at school teased him for being related to a guy who had been labelled as a criminal. Sure, he had heard the whole story numerous times. But why didn't they get it that his dad wasn't like that anymore? He finished getting ready and ran down the stairs.   
  
Leia was standing in the kitchen, helping Hayley to a glass of orange slime and pouring another for Cody. Hayley took the glass and skipped briskly over to a chair next to the island, which they often used as the dining table. Randall and Leia had bought the new home after the birth of their baby.   
  
They, actually, had been expecting only one, but they ended up with twins! It was very unexpected for the parents so, when they were born, they knew they'd need something bigger than Randall's old apartment. So, they bought a brick red, two-story home in the rural part of Monstropolis - not too far from Monsters Inc. It turned out to be just right for their needs. Sulley had been kind enough to give Randall a raise, so they could buy the home.   
  
"Morning Mom," Cody said, jumping the last two steps of the stairway and landing on his feet.   
  
Leia smiled. "Morning Cody," she said, handing him the glass of slime. "Did your sister wake you up nicely this time?"   
  
"No. She hit me with the pillow," Cody blabbed.   
  
Hayley stuck out her tongue at him and went back to reading a book she had borrowed from the library. Hayley loved reading anytime she got the chance, now that she knew how. She would become engrossed in one all day, if she got the chance.   
  
Leia sighed and shook her head. "Your cereal is setting on the table," she said simply, glancing her daughter's way. "And Hayley, be nice to your brother - for once." Hayley smiled innocently.   
  
"Where's Dad?" Cody asked curiously, taking a drink from his slime.   
  
"Outside. He should be back in a minute," she replied.   
  
Hayley giggled. "Was it Midnight again?"   
  
"Yes," Leia replied, a smile playing on her lips. "It seems he stole our fifth newspaper this week. . ."   
  
"And Dad's chasing after him to get it back??" Cody blurted out, laughing.   
  
Leia nodded, laughing too. "I'm going to call Caylin later and tell him to keep his fluppy inside."   
  
Hayley stirred the remainder of her cereal in the bowl, smiling thoughtfully. "I wonder what he does with all of those newspapers. . ."   
  
"I bet he buries them in Caylin's backyard!" Cody said, taking a seat next to his sister.   
  
Just then, the door opened and Randall walked in. He had an exasperated look on his face. "You know," he said. "Caylin really should tie that dog up or something."   
  
"Were you able to save it?" Leia asked.   
  
"What? The dog? He doesn't need saving, believe me. . ." he replied.   
  
Leia laughed. "No. The newspaper."   
  
Randall held up the waterlogged, torn-up, basically 'useless-to-even-line-your-birdcage-with' newspaper. All the letters were runny and you couldn't read a thing except the headlines. He smirked, tossing it in the garbage. "That answer your question?"   
  
Cody hopped down from his seat and ran up to his father eagerly. "Dad, I'm ready to leave! I can't wait to see where you work!" he said excitedly. "Do we get to go now, huh? Huh? I've been waiting all WEEK for this day!"   
  
Randall chuckled, ruffling up his son's fronds and hair. "Yeah, but have you eaten breakfast yet?"   
  
Cody nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Sure did."   
  
"Well then, we should be going," he said. "I just know I'm gonna be late already. . .Hayley? You comin'?"   
  
Hayley tossed her book on the couch and ran over to join him. "You kidding, Dad? I'd take this over school anyday!"   
  
Leia brushed a strand of golden hair out of her face and gave both of the twins hugs and kisses goodbye. She stood upright and placed her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him on the lips. "Bye Randy," she said, cocking an eyebrow playfully. "You sure you can take care of them on your own for the whole day?"   
  
Randall embraced the kiss before gently pulling away from her, smirking. "Yeah, I think I can deal," he replied. "I AM their father, am I not?"   
  
Leia smiled. "That you are," she replied, stepping back by the door as they made their way out. "Have fun!"   
  
Cody followed his father and sister as they got onto the sidewalk. He had dreamt of becoming a Scarer ever since he heard that his father was one. He had even coaxed Randall into teaching him a few things, which Randall willingly obliged. It seemed that he was very proud to know that his son wanted to follow in his footsteps. He even sent his children to the same school he had gone to when he was their age. Now, finally, Cody would be able to see the Scarefloors for himself and watch his father work. It was the best thing that could have ever happened to him!   
  
Soon, they reached the large Monsters Inc building. Randall was always reminded of that unforgettable night just nine years ago when he and Leia had helped save Monstropolis. The top floor had since been rebuilt and so had Sulley's office, but it always served as a reminder of his old job as an SSO agent. He kind of missed those days.   
  
Scaring was all good and fun and he had a passion for it. But there was still a part of him that missed the missions he, his parents, and Leia had done together for about a year after their marrage. Caylin and Siarra were still working for them, though they had just married no more than a couple months ago. All the stories they were able to tell over the phone made him long for a break from the normal routine. Every day it was basically the same thing, but he didn't complain. Not in the least. Things were going great as far as he was concerned and otherwise, he wouldn't change a thing.   
  
Soon, they reached the entrance and Cody pushed the doors open, running inside - ahead of Randall and Hayley. Ceila was at the receptionist's desk, doing her normal routine of answering calls, taking notes, and filing paperwork. Cody approached the desk and stood on his tiptoes to see over the counter.   
  
"Hi Ceila!" he greeted her, his head barely peeking over the desk top.   
  
Ceila smiled at him, putting her calls on hold momentarily. "Hello Cody," she replied cheerfully, noticing Randall and Hayley as they caught up with him. ". . .and Randall and Hayley. You're a bit late."   
  
Randall took Cody's hand and pulled him away from the desk as Cody began to reach to press a button on her answering machine. "Yeah, I know," he replied. "Let's just say I had a few technical difficulties this morning."   
  
Hayley smiled. "The newspaper ran away."   
  
"Actually, Midnight took off with it," Randall explained, keeping an eye on Cody, who seemed to be interested in the papers setting on the desk top.   
  
Ceila giggled. "I see," she replied, picking up the phone as it began to ring. "Go on in. Scarefloor F should be activating soon."   
  
Randall nodded. "Yeah, thanks. C'mon kids," he said, walking off in that direction with Cody and Hayley.   
  
"Sure is a big place," Cody said. "So, did you really get banished to the human world like everyone says you did?"   
  
"Yeah," Randall replied. "It was somewhere in Louisiana, I believe. Not a fun trip."   
  
Hayley looked fully interested in the story. "Did you do anything else cool?"   
  
Randall chuckled, following the directions pointing them towards the Scarefloors. "Define 'cool'. . ."   
  
"Like, adventurous or anything?" Hayley added. "Like Uncle Caylin and Aunt Siarra. They get to travel all around the world for their travel agency thing." But what she didn't know was that they never ran a travel agency in the first place. They just made it up one day to cover up the fact that they were really spies.   
  
"Well. . .not really," he said, feeling awkward at having to lie to his children like that. "I've been a Scarer ever since I was twenty."   
  
"And someday I'll be a great Scarer just like you!" Cody said, looking up at him with admiration. "Right Dad?"   
  
Randall smiled. "Of course."   
  
They soon reached Scarefloor F. Inside, monsters ran in and out of doors and screams echoed throughout the floor. Cody and Hayley watched with interest as they made their way onto the floor. Other monsters' children seemed to be there too, watching their own parents at work - for some, like the twins, it was their first time. Randall made his way over to his station where Fungus stood, waiting for him to arrive. Since Caylin went into the SSO full-time, he had to quit his job as scare assistant and Fungus got his job back. Though, Randall went easier on him nowadays than in past times.   
  
"Your station is ready to go, Randall," Fungus said. "What happened? You're late." He knew for a fact that - if he could help it - Randall was almost never late for work.   
  
"Nevermind that," Randall replied, getting in scaring mode. "Just get ready to fill up some scream canisters. I've got my kids here waiting for a show and I'm not about to disappoint them."   
  
Fungus glanced at the delighted twins, then back at Randall, giving him a nod to reassure him that he'd do his best. Randall took a quick glance up at the scareboard. He was in first place with 100,000 scares - and that was only for the month. He'd been refining his scaring techniques over the years and now no one could rival him. He was, by far, the veteran of all the Scarers and was proud of that privilege. Now, newcomers turned to him for advice when they went into training. So, he was more than happy to give out tips and techniques.   
  
Randall quickly slithered over to his first door and crawled onto the frame, glancing inside to access the situation before making the scare. He knew he'd have to work hard to make the day's quota. The city had been in an energy slump lately, since Sulley gave the Laughfloor comedians their yearly vacation. He was one of the monsters assigned to work overtime. It was, basically, to help keep the city's scream energy at normal levels. Randall silently slipped inside the human's room and scared the child. The scare marathon had only begun. . .   
  
**********************************************   
  
An hour later, the quitting bell rang and scare assistants began sending doors back to the vault while the Scarers headed into the locker rooms. Their eager kids followed behind them, hoping to ask some questions and help in any way they could. Randall finished up his last scare of the day and walked out of the door, closing it behind him with his tail. Perspiration beaded on his forehead as he began to catch his breath. He was - simply put - tired out.   
  
Cody skipped over to his father and held up a glass of slime to him. "That was great, Dad!" he gushed. "You got more than all those other guys - and you started last!"   
  
Randall gave his son an exhausted smile and took the glass of slime out of his hands gratefully. "Thanks Cody," he replied. "It comes from years of experience."   
  
"Yes. Very well done, Randall!" Fungus commended him, handing his boss a towel. "I did the math and I think we finished the floors daily quota. No overtime for us today."   
  
Hayley nodded, a smile on her face. Just then, someone entering onto the Scarefloor caught her eye. It was none other than Monsters Inc's CEO, James P. Sullivan. She eagerly ran over to greet him - along with Cody. Randall used the towel to wipe the perspiration from his forehead as he watched his kids jump on Sulley. He smirked and shook his head. Who would have known he would become friends with that big, blue throw rug? Not even he foresaw that.   
  
Fungus grinned, watching Sulley try to peel the kids off of him. "I think I'll get to work on your scaring records," he said, glancing back at Randall. "That's going to take me awhile to finish. See you later."   
  
"Yeah, catch ya later, Fungus," Randall replied, draping the towel over his top two shoulders and heading over to help Sulley get his kids off of him.   
  
Sulley waved. "Hi Randall," he said. "I see you brang Cody and Hayley to work today."   
  
"Well, they've been wanting to come for years, believe me," Randall replied casually. "And do you really think I'd pass up the chance to show them how much better I am than you?" He winked, to show him it wasn't meant as a direct offense.   
  
The CEO smirked. "Very funny, Randall," he said. "You know I could still kick your tail even now."   
  
"May the best monster win," Randall paraphrased. "And I did."   
  
"In your dreams, Lizard Boy," Mike's voice came from behind them. "We're still the best."   
  
Randall turned to see the round, green comedian approach. "Aw, c'mon Mike," he teased. "My kids are here. I'm trying to make a good impression on 'em."   
  
Cody folded his arms. "Hey, my Dad's the best Scarer there is!"   
  
"And you've even brainwashed the poor things. . ." Mike commented, smiling at him afterwards with a shrug. "Just kiddin' Randall."   
  
"So, uh, what brings you guys here?" Randall asked, picking Cody off of Sulley's leg. "The usual rounds?"   
  
Sulley nodded. "Just checking on things," he said, glancing at the scoreboard. "Wow! Looks like we won't need to give anyone overtime tonight." He marked a few things down on his clipboard, occasionally referring back to the scareboard.   
  
"Dad," Hayley began, tugging on her father's tail to get his attention. "Can we look around?"   
  
Randall nodded, letting go of Cody's hand. "Just don't touch or move anything, okay?"   
  
The twins nodded enthusiastically and ran off to look at the scare stations and everything that set on them. Sulley looked up from his clipboard at Randall as he watched his kids pretend to be Scarers. To him, the lizard-monster looked quite worn out. Upon looking at his numbers for the day, Sulley really didn't blame him. He remembered some days when he voluntarily put one-hundred-and-fifty percent into his job to help with the energy crisis. It was those days that he wished he had a break.   
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Sulley asked him.   
  
Randall glanced back at him. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You look beat," he said simply.   
  
Randall just shrugged his top two shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. . . I just got in late, is all. I was trying to make up for the loss in time," he explained.   
  
"Randall, I think you've been overworking yourself," Sulley said, looking over some past records on his clipboard. "Between the kids, your wife, and you doing overtime every other day, I think it's catching up with you."   
  
"Well, this IS my job, Sullivan. I'm just trying to earn my paycheck," Randall replied nonchalantly.   
  
Sulley nodded. "I think you've over-earned it," he said. "Listen. I have a proposition for you. The Comedians should be returning from vacation tomorrow. Then I'll give YOU a week off for vacation." He glanced at the two Boggs kids. "I'm sure you and your family would appreciate a little R&R. You certainly need it."   
  
"But what about-?"   
  
"Your weekly paycheck?" Sulley anticipated. "Done. I'll give you next week's pay before you leave today. I don't want to make the same mistake with my best Scarer as Waternoose did with me. Why don't you use the money to take a vacation? Just a week to relax and enjoy your family."   
  
Randall was overwhelmed by this show of friendship towards him. He never thought Sulley had it in him before they became friends, but now he felt indebted to him somewhat. He finally nodded. "I'll take it," he replied. "I can't believe this, though. You're not just pulling my leg are you?"   
  
Sulley shook his head. "The offer's yours if you want it."   
  
Randall patted the CEO's arm (since he couldn't reach his shoulder) and grinned, gratitude written all over his face. "Thanks a bunch, Sulley," he said. "I'm sure the kids'll love it."   
  
Sulley smiled back. "Alright then," he replied, handing him a check. "Enjoy your vacation, Randall."   
  
Randall nodded, thanking him once more and taking the check, before gathering his kids together. He took one of each twin's hand and walked off of the Scarefloor.   
  
************************************************************   
  
Later that night, after the kids had gotten dressed for bed, they began to converse about their day at Monsters Inc. It seemed that it was the only thing Cody could think about for the rest of that day. Even as they sat in bed, Cody began to thumb through his Scarer trading cards. He could practically recite the information written on the back of every one by heart.   
  
He was even just beginning to get the hang of disappearing. His father tried to show him again before bed, but it seemed that he could only control a few of his scales. He ended up looking like swiss cheese. His friends laughed and teased him about it often. So much so that he was shy of trying to do it in public. The only one he knew wouldn't make fun of him was his mom and dad. He would always be able to trust them.   
  
Cody looked up from his cards, sitting in the bed directly across the room from Hayley's, and glanced at her. "Hayley?"   
  
"Yeah?" she replied, looking up from the book she had been reading, titled "The Lost Ark".   
  
Hayley loved fiction books. She would often daydream of being in such a story. Whether it was a fairy tale or an adventure story, she loved to imagine herself in all of them. It gave her a break from the monotonous, everyday routine. It was always go to school, come home, do homework - all of that was becoming boring to her. She often dreamed of her life being something more than the daily routine. Though - it seemed - right now it was the only life she knew. And, at times, she wished her parents were different too. Maybe something exciting, like explorers or volcanologists. . .   
  
It wasn't that she hated her life. She just always thought that there was something more. Something beyond their little house in uptown Monstropolis. Hayley was the kind of girl who thought big and, much like her father, she was inventive and intelligent - always striving for something more.   
  
"Do you think Mom will tell us the story of the two spies again tonight?" he asked. "It's my favorite!"   
  
Hayley shrugged, her arc of golden bangs covering one of her eyes as she looked at him. "I dunno," she said. "Maybe Dad will tell us that one. I love those spy stories. . .Oh. Hey! Remember the one when the two spies nabbed a bad guy who was hiding out in Egypt?"   
  
"Yeah! You mean the one in the pyramids? That was cool too. You know, I wonder how Mom and Dad make up such good stories. . ." Cody wondered to himself aloud, hopping out of bed to put his cards away. The room was lit by only two lamps, one by each twin's bed, casting a soft glow throughout the room.   
  
"I dunno," she said. "Maybe they got some ideas from Caylin and Siarra's trips to Africa!"   
  
Cody nodded. "Yeah," he said, jumping on the bed. "If I don't get to be a Scarer, I wanna be a spy - and do fun stuff just like in the stories!"   
  
Just then, the door creaked open and Randall and Leia came into the room. "Come on guys," Randall said. "Time to go to sleep."   
  
"And please stop jumping on the bed, Cody," Leia added, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.   
  
"Aww. . ." Cody sighed, calming down enough to giving his mother a hug.   
  
Randall sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She embraced her dad with a smile. "Oh nice, wonderful father. . ."   
  
Randall smirked, looking at her. "Okay. What do you want?"   
  
"Shoot. Busted," Hayley giggled.   
  
Randall laughed and nuzzled her cheek with his. "Do you really think you can suck up to your father without him knowing something's up?"   
  
"Uh, well, I was gonna try," Hayley replied, giggling a bit more. "But, could you pleeeease tell us the story of the two spies again, Dad? You know it's our favorite."   
  
"Yeah!" Cody piped up, snuggling up in his mother's warm embrace.   
  
Leia sighed, brushing a strand of curly hair out of Cody's face. "I'm sorry Hayley, but that'll have to wait until another night," she replied regretfully. "Your father needs his sleep and. . so do I for that matter. Maybe tomorrow, hm?"   
  
Hayley sighed and nodded understandingly. "O-kay. . ." she said, disappointment showing up in her voice.   
  
Randall ran his hand though her hair and grinned. "Maybe we'll have a surprise for you later," he said. "Sulley just gave me next week off, so perhaps we can go on a vacation of some sort."   
  
Leia nodded. "Yep, so you'd better get some sleep," she added. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, most likely."   
  
"Cool! We actually get to go somewhere other than Grandpa and Grandma's house?" Cody asked.   
  
Leia laughed, and kissed him on the head. "That's right," she replied, getting out of bed. "Good night."   
  
Cody grinned widely. "Okay! So, you're going to tell us where we're going tomorrow?"   
  
Her mother nodded. Hayley immediately crawled under the covers of her bed. "Okay," she said, giving her father a peck on the cheek. "Night!"   
  
Randall chuckled and stood by her bedside. They all exchanged good-nights before both parents shut off the lamps and headed out the door. 


	3. Call to Duty

**Spy Game   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: I won't go through the boring, meaningless process of explaining the morning of departure. Why? One: I can't think of anything meaningful to say in it. lol. Two: There are much more important (and not to mention more interesting) things to be done after they arrive. ^_^ So, I'll be skipping over a bit of time here to spare you the boredom. ^_~   
  
**************************************************

  
  
**Chapter Two - Call to Duty**   
  
"Here we are!" Leia said, stepping onto a patch of still-warm sand.   
  
Since the Boggs' family had the week off, they had decided to spend their time in the monster world's version of Hawaii. Leia used to live there for awhile with her parents before moving to Monstropolis to join the BGB. So, the beach-side house that her family had built was still in their ownership - which meant there was no need for a hotel. They figured that the Hawaii trip would be a relaxing way to spend the week.   
  
But, right now, it was sunset. They had just finished eating dinner but nonetheless, as light began to fade, the kids were begging to take a swim and play in the sand. So, they headed out the door to the beach, which stood only several meters away. The colors of the sunset radiated across the waves and painted the sky with striking hues. The sound of monster-ear palms swaying in the wind, waves rolling, and the caws of prehistoric-looking seabirds were the only sounds that could be heard. It was truly a peaceful destination.   
  
"Yay!" arose the cheers of the twins, immediately running past their parents and making their way towards the water.   
  
Randall half-grinned, stepping out of their way. He peered over his dark sunglasses at Leia, raising a brow. "You really think they like this better than visiting my parents?" he chuckled.   
  
Leia chuckled too. "It's probably not that. You know how they love your parents. But I think they just like going somewhere outside of Monstropolis for once."   
  
They sat down on the sand and watched as Cody tackled his sister under the waves. Leia sighed, thinking of her own parents. They hadn't even met Randall - nonetheless their twins. Her mother had never even been able to attend their wedding and she definately didn't bother telling her father about their commitment. All he could think about was ruling the world and getting his family to help him. She subconsiously rolled her eyes. Like that would happen.   
  
Her mother didn't work for the BGB, but she had been forced by Leia's father to cut off all ties with their daughter as well. And that was just when they heard she had married Randall! She didn't dare to dream what her father would think if she told him they had two kids now. Did he know?   
  
She sighed again, resting her head against Randall's top right shoulder. Sometimes it troubled her. But Randall's parents had - since their marrage - treated her as if she really was their daughter, not just their daughter-in-law. That fact made things somewhat easier for her, but it still wasn't the same.   
  
Randall glanced at his wife. "What's wrong, Lei?"   
  
"Mmm," she began, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I was just thinking about my parents. I think that was the one mission we never really accomplished. . ."   
  
Randall took off his sunglasses and gazed at her for a moment. He really didn't have much comfort to give her in that category. They had tried to bring her parents into the family, but things just never went in their favor. Her father wanted nothing at all to do with Randall. He had even threatened that if they got married, he would never speak to Leia again. He had kept his word. He even went as far as warning that he'd "do away" with Randall, if he joined the SSO again.   
  
"Well," Randall began awkwardly. "At least we can say we tried."   
  
Leia nodded slightly and he put his right arms around her. "Yeah," she replied. "I just feel like we could have done more. But I suppose it's too late for talk now. My father won't even speak my name anymore. . ."   
  
Her husband looked at her sympathetically, his lime green eyes focused on her pink ones. He knew how it felt to be the family outcast. "He'll come around eventually," he finally managed to say, in his meek attempt to make her cheer up. "I mean, you're his daughter. He can't just disown you like that. . .And if he does, well, he has no clue what he's giving up."   
  
Leia smiled, looking up at him. "I suppose you're right. ." she said thoughtfully.   
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a scream from one of the twins. Randall's fronds immediately jerked upright in surprise and he turned to look at where the sound was coming from. It was starting to get dark, so things were getting a bit hard to see clearly, but he spotted Hayley running out of the water. He exchanged worried glances with Leia before running over to her.   
  
"What is it? Are you alright??" Randall asked, taking her hand and leading her towards him.   
  
She pouted and turned around to show him her tail - on it was a crab-like creature. "The cockroach bit me!"   
  
Cody came up out of the shallow water behind her, laughing.   
  
Hayley pointed accusingly at Cody. "And it's all his fault! Make him eat the cockroach, Dad!"   
  
Randall laughed, relieved that it wasn't anything serious, and leaned down to remove the offender. "It's not a cockroach, Hayley," he replied. "It's a cray-ster."   
  
"Oh," she replied, wincing as he loosened the painful grip the cray-ster's claws had on her tail. "Well, make Cody eat it! He's mean!"   
  
Leia folded her arms, looking at Cody. "Why is it you two can never get along?"   
  
Cody glanced down at his feet innocently. "Well. . .she said I had big feet first."   
  
"Did not!" Hayley countered.   
  
Leia sighed, glancing at Randall, who just shrugged. He tossed the cray-ster into the waves, just as Cody tackled his sister into the water. They wrestled in the waves, growling at each other. Their parents ran over to break it up. Randall heaved Cody into his arms while Leia held Hayley back. The twins simply stuck their forked, purple tongues out at each other, since they weren't able to do anything else.   
  
"Okay, okay you two," Randall said accusingly, growing impatient with their constant bickering. "I think it's time for the BOTH of you to go to bed."   
  
Cody sighed and wiggled around in his father's awkward grip. "But Daaaad. . ."   
  
"Your father's right, you know," Leia replied, carrying an equally dismayed Hayley towards the house. "Besides, it's starting to get dark."   
  
Grumbling a bit, Cody let his dad carry him off into the house. Parents were no fun. They also didn't allow you to have your proper revenge. . .even if you did have big feet. Randall closed the door behind them with his tail as they entered the beach house. It was your typical Hawaiian home - lots of light colors; tropical houseplants; open, airy rooms; and a huge panoramic view of the ocean from the back porch. It was easily a place where a monster could kick back and relax.   
  
Randall leaned down and let Cody back onto his feet. "Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed, kids," he said, turning towards the kitchen. But he stopped, suddenly remembering something, and turned back towards his son. "And, uh, Cody? Don't squeeze the toothpaste in your sister's hair."   
  
Cody gave his father a big, toothy, innocent grin, nodding, and hopped up the stairs to the second floor.   
  
Randall pursed his lips, watching the two push and shove each other as they raced up the stairs. He couldn't understand why the twins could never work together on accomplishing anything. Every time they turned around they were arguing about something. Leia suggested that perhaps it was the fact that they spent too much time together.   
  
He didn't know. As far as Randall was concerned, having the twins was a big learning curve - not to mention a challenge. Working with kids was not something he was too familiar with either, making it just that much harder. But, all the same, he loved his offspring as a proud father would.   
  
Leia approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I guess they still need work, huh?" she said, smiling.   
  
It was as if she could read his mind. He still couldn't figure out how she did it, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yeah," he said. "If they tear down the house, do you want me to call the fire department or animal control?"   
  
"Very funny, Randy," she said, slapping him lightly on the arm. But Randall could tell she was trying to hold back a big grin. "I doubt they'll do that much damage. They're only eight."   
  
"Who knows?" Randall said, shooting her a grin to let her know he was only joking.   
  
Leia smiled and shook her head, patting his shoulder. "I'm going to unpack my suitcase," she said. "I STILL haven't gotten that done. So, I suppose I should do it now."   
  
Randall nodded. "Yeah, sure thing," he replied. "I'm just gonna kick back on the couch and. . ."   
  
_*BRRRRRIING! BRRRIIING!*_   
  
". . .answer the phone."   
  
Leia laughed. "Okay, have fun, honey," she said, heading upstairs to their room.   
  
Randall smirked and picked up the wall-mounted phone, plopping down casually in a chair beside the dining table. He rested his feet on the tabletop. "Talk to me."   
  
"Randall?" came a familiar voice from the other end.   
  
"Oh, hey Caylin," Randall replied, immediately recognizing his friend's voice. "What's up?"   
  
"Uh. . .the sky? I thought you knew that already," Caylin answered.   
  
"No, no, no," Randall sighed. "I meant why'd you call me at. . ." He glanced up at the wall clock. ". . .nine in the evening?"   
  
Caylin chuckled. "Believe me, buddy, it's much later over here," he replied.   
  
Randall leaned back in his chair some more, absentmindedly twirling the phone cord around his finger. "Well? What's goin' on down there Caylin?" he urged again.   
  
"Oh! Yeah. That. Okay," Caylin said, clearing his throat. "Okie dokie - case in point, dude. . .We've got some terrible things going on here at the SSO. REALLY terrible things. My boss told me to contact you immediately, since you're my best buddy 'n' all that."   
  
Randall's expression suddenly became serious and he set his feet down on the ground again. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, uh. . ."   
  
"What 'terrible things'??"   
  
Caylin sighed. "Uh, I'm not allowed to talk about it over the phone," he said. "The SSO put lots of restrictions on the issue, sorry man. But I REALLY called to tell you they want you guys back - immediately."   
  
"What??" Randall gasped. "But, don't they know. . .?"   
  
Caylin interrupted him. "Cody and Hayley?"   
  
Randall nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"They know that, dude," Caylin replied. "But you have no idea what's happened! Chaos man! The SSO Vice President needs you and Lei here as soon as possible. He even offers to pay for your flight back. . .You lucky lizard, you. So, whaddya say?"   
  
Randall was stunned, not able to speak. Here he was, the first day of his vacation, and now - of all days - the SSO was asking he and his wife to join up again! Right out of the blue! Had they lost their minds?? He finally sighed deeply, running a hand through his fronds, pondering on what response he should give his friend.   
  
"Er. . .Tell them. . .I'll. . .think about it," Randall said. "I need to consult Leia, first."   
  
"Ooh, right. Mrs. Boggs. . .didn't think about that," Caylin muttered from the other end. "Okay then! I'll tell 'em that! G'night!"   
  
"Yeah. . .G'night," Randall replied slowly.   
  
He stood from his chair and hung up the phone again. He placed his hand on the wall, deeply in thought. He didn't know what they'd do with the kids if they accepted the SSO's petition. They had vowed never to get their kids aware of this dangerous spy stuff, they had been involved in one upon a time. But, then again, they didn't seem to have much choice in the matter either. It was a sticky situation any way you entered into it and Randall knew it.   
  
However, the SSO needed them. Obviously, it was pretty bad back at headquarters - or they wouldn't have bothered calling them up. Caylin sounded more serious than usual too, though he still stuck his normal jokes in wherever they'd fit. Maybe Leia'd clear up his confusion on this situation. . .   
  
He sure hoped so. She always seemed to have an answer for just about anything.   
  
Randall slowly headed up the stairs and glanced into the twins' room. They already seemed to be asleep. Cody laid on his stomach in bed, his blankets totally crumpled up, and Hayley was cuddling the old, stuffed lizard Randall had picked up for her on a scare one day. She loved that thing ever since. Randall smiled gently and slid their door partially closed, before checking in on his wife. Randall strolled through the dim, second-floor hall and walked through the open doorway into their room.   
  
Leia was inside, unpacking the last of her clothes. However, she looked up as her husband entered the bedroom. "Oh, hello Randall," she said, her attention shifting back to her suitcase. "Who was it?"   
  
Randall leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. "Caylin," he replied simply.   
  
"Really?" she asked, sounding a bit surprised but interested. "Well, what did he have to say?"   
  
Her husband sighed. "You can just say that maybe you should forget about unpacking your stuff," he replied.   
  
That got her attention. Leia stood upright, looking at him oddly. "What do you mean?"   
  
Randall took a glance into the hallway at the kids' door, just to make sure they were asleep, before turning his attention back to her. He walked inside and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Lei, Caylin was telling me that the SSO needs us back. . ."   
  
Leia was shocked. "Now??"   
  
"Now," Randall calmly replied, though there was a hint of uneasiness in his tone. "There are some terrible things going on back at headquarters."   
  
Leia sat down on the side of the bed, listening intently as he spoke. "Okay. . .tell me everything Caylin told you. . ."   
  
Meanwhile, in the twins' room, Hayley turned over in bed and stared up at the darkened ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't. Maybe it was the excitement of being somewhere new, or perhaps it was just the stomach ache she got from eating those stashed candy bars she had in her suitcase. But whatever it was, no matter how hard she tried, sleep just wouldn't come. Hayley hugged her stuffed monitor lizard, Aussie, close as she thought.   
  
She must have been stirring quite alot, because her brother groaned sleepily from the bottom bunk. "Stop it Hayley!" he complained, rolling over and pulling the covers over his shoulder. "Dad told you never to eat five candy bars before bedtime. . ."   
  
"So what? I was hungry," Hayley shot back.   
  
Cody just sighed, to sleepy to argue, and went back to sleep. Hayley sighed as well, her stomach rumbling as she thought about the five candy bars she had eaten. Maybe her brother - and dad - were right. Hayley slipped out of bed, leaving Aussie, and headed out the door to ask her parents for something to relieve her stomach. She shuffled down the hall towards her parents' room. The door was partially open and she could hear them talking inside. . .   
  
"Randy, you know we can't go back to working for the SSO," Leia gently chided her husband. "Don't they know we have children now?"   
  
"I know, I know. . .I was thinking the same thing," Randall replied, trying to negotiate. "But it seems that the SSO really needs us now."   
  
Hayley's short fronds perked up alertly as she heard them. SSO? What was that? Suddenly, she forgot all about her stomach and peeked through the open door, listening to anything else they had to say.   
  
"We just can't go back again," Leia insisted, turning to look out the window. "Randall. It's too dangerous."   
  
Randall, sitting on the bed, nodded. "I know that, baby," he replied, standing up to join her. "I want to protect Cody and Hayley from this as much as you do. . ." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her lightly, trying to ease her distress. "But I really don't think we have much choice. We're a couple of their best agents and if they need us that much, I think we should go. I'm sure Caylin and Siarra can babysit the kids for awhile. . ."   
  
Leia sighed and nodded, caressing her cheek against his. "I know," she replied. "I. . .I'm still not so sure it's a good idea, though."   
  
Randall gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, but try and make a decision by morning, okay?" he said. "The next flight out to Monstropolis is at ten and they want us at headquarters asap."   
  
Leia nodded again, a smile forming on her face at the kiss, and watched him head off to bed. She put her suitcase on the dresser before joining him.   
  
Outside, in the hallway, Hayley ducked out of sight as her parents went to bed. She pressed her back against the wall. Her parents never told her they were in some kind of SSO. . .whatever that was. Hayley was more intrigued than ever by this. It was like some kind of mystery! Maybe she could find out more. It seemed that her Uncle Caylin knew about it too. Perhaps she could ask him when they got back home! So many questions and thoughts ran through her mind.   
  
"I've gotta tell Cody!" she whispered to herself, running back into their room.   
  
She ran inside and approached Cody's bedside, shaking his shoulder excitedly. "Cody! Wake up!" she hissed.   
  
Cody opened one eye sleepily. "Wha?"   
  
"Mom and Dad are up to something," she explained. "They're talking about some SSO place and all of this other stuff I don't understand. I think we're going back home tomorrow."   
  
Cody yawned and waved her off. "Okay, that's nice, Hayley. . ." he said, rolling over and going back to sleep. "Good night."   
  
Hayley sighed in frustration. He wasn't listening! She shook him again, but it was too late - he was a goner. Her brother wouldn't wake up. Hayley just shook her head and climbed back up into her bunk, grabbing Aussie. She curled up in bed again and pulled the covers over her. Brothers. . .   
  
She didn't think she'd be able to get to sleep with all the excitement - but she was proved wrong. Soon, she drifted off.   
  
*************************************************   
  
_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_   
  
Hayley was jolted awake, hearing a heavy thumping on the front door. Her wavy golden hair hung in her face as she lifted her head. The young girl threw back her hair and rubbed her eyes, so that her vision would clear up again. Hayley looked on the bedside table at their alarm clock. It was one in the morning! What was anyone doing knocking on their door at a time such as this?   
  
Maybe her parents heard it and were going over to answer the door. . .   
  
_*KNOCK KNOCK*_   
  
Nope.   
  
Hayley got out of bed and headed for the hallway in her pajamas. The house was dark as she headed out. It kinda gave her the creeps. She didn't like the dark. In fact, she was terrified if she couldn't see everything around her clearly. But she gulped and made herself keep going, inching her way slowly down the stairs.   
  
The angry knocking persisted. Hayley went down the stairs far enough to look at the front door. She crouched down to see it better and, through the glass of the door, saw several tall figures she didn't recognize. They were talking to each other for a moment, their voices were muffled and unaudible through the door. A cold shiver ran up her spine.   
  
Something inside her told her that it wouldn't be wise to answer it herself.   
  
Hayley hopped to her feet and jogged up the stairs, running towards her parents' room. She opened their door all the way and approached her father's side of the bed. She knew her parents were pretty deep sleepers - especially her father. As she expected, Randall was deeply asleep - his arms tucked under the pillow as he snored softly. Leia laid on her back, one arm hanging off the side of the bed.   
  
Hayley shook Randall's shoulder. "Dad!" she said.   
  
Her father seemed to stir just a bit, but nothing more. Hayley climbed into bed and sat on his tail, which lay hidden under the covers. "Daaad! Mom!" she urged again, climbing over her dad.   
  
_*THUMP THUMP THUMP*_   
  
Randall slowly opened his eyes, hearing Hayley's calls, and yawned. It took a few moments before his vision cleared enough for him to see who exactly it was. "Hayley?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse still. He cleared his throat and sat up, looking at her with concern in his eyes. "What is it?"   
  
Hayley climbed onto his lap and he grinned, putting his arms around her. For some reason, it made her feel safer - even more bold - to be in his protective arms. "There's a bunch of big guys knocking on the door downstairs. . ." she said, her big green eyes looking up at him worriedly.   
  
"Really?" he said, sounding surprised. "It's the middle of the night. . .What would a bunch of guys be doing at our door?"   
  
"I don't know. ." Hayley replied. "But I saw them!"   
  
_*KNOCK KNOCK*_   
  
Randall's fronds perked up at the sound and he turned his head to look at the hallway. Perhaps his daughter wasn't dreaming after all, as he had previously suspected. His eyes hardened a bit. Who in their right mind would come to their door at one in the morning? The last time he had someone come into his room at this time of night, he was kidnapped. He didn't care to have a repeat of that episode. But, it seemed, this was different. At least, these guys were knocking. . .   
  
"Wake your mother, Hayley," he instructed his daughter, gently coaxing her off his lap. "Tell her to join me at the front door. You kids stay up here."   
  
Hayley nodded slowly. .uneasily. "Okay Dad. . ."   
  
Randall got out of bed and made his way through the hallway and down the stairs. He passed a drowsy Cody along the way. Cody looked down at him from the top of the stairwell, unsuccessfully rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Who are those guys outside?"   
  
"I'm gonna find out," Randall replied, looking up at him for a moment before continuing. "You stay up here with your sister, okay?"   
  
Cody sleepily nodded, heading into the master bedroom to join the rest of his family. Randall stared at the door as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Hayley was right on the money. There were several guys outside that were quite a bit taller than he was. He didn't recognize them. Soon, Leia joined him, jogging down the stairs. She stopped at his side.   
  
"The kids are safely in our room," she said.   
  
Randall nodded silently. "Okay, good," he replied, heading for the door. His mind was debating with itself whether to leave the visitors outside or to let them in. He was nervous, to say the least.   
  
_*THUMP THUMP THUMP!*_   
  
He unlocked the door and reached for the knob when he suddenly heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. His eyes widened in alarm and he looked back at his wife in panic. They could hear screams coming from upstairs and little feet running.   
  
"Hayley!" Randall yelled, turning around towards the staircase without hesitation.   
  
"Cody!" Leia joined in, following him.   
  
But Randall suddenly stopped in his tracks, his mind rewound back to the front door. "Leia," he said, an urgent tone overshadowing the worry in his voice. "Find the kids and you guys get back down here! I've gotta lock the door again."   
  
Leia did little more than nod before running up the stairs. Randall ran back towards the door and immediately locked it again.   
  
_*CRASH!!*_   
  
Glass and wood flew everywhere as the "visitors" broke in through their front door with an axe. Randall raised his arms to shield his face from the flying pieces of glass and backed up. Once he felt it was over, he slowly lowered his arms. His eyes widened in shock as he noted the label on their shirts.   
  
It read. . ."BGB Special Service Agent". . . 


	4. A Daring Escape

**Spy Game   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: So, did the last chapter leave you in suspense? Of course it did! That's what it was designed to do silly! LOL. I'm experienced at that stuff by now - of course, I love suspense myself. So, after reading one too many thrillers, I've gotten good. I hope you enjoy chapter three! You'll probably find out even more about what these BGB agents are up to, what's gonna happen to the Boggs' family, and maybe even more about the crisis at the SSO. Read on!   
  
Oh yeah, and thanks so much to everyone who have reviewed this fic! I enjoy reading your reviews very much. (Also, I'll sneak in a little hi to "Cool", since he/she asked. ^_^ Thanks for the wonderful review!)   
  
********************************************

  
  
**Chapter Three - A Daring Escape**   
  
"No. . ." Randall gasped, staring at the advancing agents. He backed up slowly. There were too many of them. . .   
  
More screams came from upstairs and another big crash followed.   
  
Randall shifted his gaze from the staircase to the intruders. Should he go upstairs and grab his wife and kids? Or should he stay down here and fend off these guys the best he could, giving them a chance to escape? Yet another mental debate raged in his mind. He didn't have time for this!   
  
Randall decisively raced up the stairs, looking around desperately for his family. He ran into the master bedroom, expecting to see them in there, but all that remained was a broken window and overturned furnature. He continued searching, until he finally found them hiding in the bathroom. He was panting by now.   
  
"Are you all okay?" he asked between breaths.   
  
The twins seemed to be too petrified to move, nonetheless nod. Leia was hugging the both of them as she looked up at him. "Yes, we're all right," she replied, standing up.   
  
"Where's the guy that broke in?" Randall asked.   
  
Suddenly, his wife froze. . .his kids hid. . .and he could feel someone else's breath rustle his fronds from behind. He felt petrified for a moment, but he turned around to see who it was. Before him stood the ugliest monster he swore he'd ever seen. It looked like some sort of giant, prehistoric hog. And he wasn't too happy.   
  
Randall made sure he was standing between this. . .thing. . .and his family as he tried to formulate an escape plan. Just then, all of his SSO training came back to him. He remembered just the move he could put on this guy to get rid of him. He quickly scanned the bathroom for something. He spotted the curtain rod just a few inches to his right. Right across the room from the rod was a window. He smirked and edged towards the curtain rod.   
  
"Hold still, punk, so I can pulverize ya. . ." the pig-monster snorted.   
  
"Come and get me," Randall replied evenly.   
  
He felt his tail hit the side of the bathtub. That was his cue. Randall jumped up, grabbed the curtain rod and swung forward - hitting the intruder in the face. The BGB agent stumbled backward. Randall smoothly attached his feet to the ceiling as he continued to swing forward and let go of the rod. It was a small bathroom, so this would be an easy way to finish him off. He'd think twice before messing with the Boggs. . .   
  
Randall finished off his routine by releasing his suction grip from the ceiling and dropping in front of the pig-monster, a graceful back-flip landing him on his feet. He gave the guy a roundhouse kick as the agent tried to get up. That final jab sent the pig-monster sailing out the window behind him.   
  
The purple lizard-monster dusted off his hands and turned to his wife and kids. "I think we should get out here before the others find us too," he announced, helping Leia to her feet.   
  
Cody and Hayley were wide-eyed as they looked at their "normal" father. "Wow! How'd you learn to do THAT, Dad?" Cody asked in amazement.   
  
Randall cleared his throat nervously. "Well. . .uh. . .your grandfather taught me," he replied. It wasn't a lie really - his father did teach him that - it's just that he wasn't telling the whole story. Nor did he intend to.   
  
"Let's go," Leia urged, quickly heading out the door.   
  
The twins and their father followed. They made it out into the hallway and came face-to-face with about five more of the BGB's "special service" agents. Randall skidded to a stop and groaned in frustration. This was definately not going to be a walk in the park. No, not by a long shot. His mind raced for a good plan as the determined agents approached.   
  
"Randall!" Leia screamed from behind him.   
  
Randall took a quick glance over his shoulder to see another ugly agent grab his wife and pull her roughly away from them. His first instinct was to kill the guy, but he surpressed that feeling for something more logical. He forced himself to think before making a costly move. He gazed at the petrified twins. They simply stared at the BGB agents, too terrified to even scream. He bit his lip.   
  
_I need to get them outta here first,_ he reasoned, turning towards them.   
  
"Hi-ya!" came Leia's voice. She obviously wasn't giving in. The girl flipped her captor over her shoulder and had caught the attention of the rest of the agents.   
  
Taking advantage of the moment, Randall gave his kids a little push in the direction of the master bedroom. "Hayley, Cody," he said, barely above a whisper. "You two make a run for that window. There's a tree. Climb out and hide in that patch of bushes outside." He motioned with his head to a dense patch of foliage outside. "We'll join you as soon as we can, okay? Just make sure no one sees you."   
  
Cody nodded. "K-k-kay, Dad."   
  
Randall forced a grin towards them as a reassurance that everything would be okay, before running back out into the hallway to help his wife fight the intruders.   
  
Hayley and Cody ran for the broken window in their parents' room. Sure enough, there was a monster-ear palm standing there - just close enough for them to reach. Cody climbed up onto the windowsill and stretched to reach the branch closest to them. Hayley began to help him, but her curiosity caused her to glance behind her. In the hallway, her "dull and boring" parents were actually fighting these guys! And winning! She almost couldn't believe it.   
  
"Hayley!" Cody complained, his voice straining as he reached for the branch. "Help me! I can't reach!"   
  
Suddenly, snapping back to her the matter at hand, Hayley turned back towards her brother and began shoving him out the window. "Can you reach it now?" she called.   
  
Cody nodded awkwardly, grabbing the branch. "I got it!"   
  
"Okay, good," Hayley said. "Now go! I'm not sure how long Mom and Dad can fight them."   
  
Cody sighed, climbing onto it. "Okay, okay. . .Ms. Pushy-pants. . ."   
  
"Hey! Stop calling me names!" Hayley yelled back.   
  
Still, in the midst of being in serious danger, the two managed to quibble about something. It was almost comical. Cody slowly crawled onto the tree. Hayley obviously had the idea that he was taking too long and shoved him onto the tree. Then she followed him, jumping onto the branch next to him.   
  
"Show off," Cody muttered under his breath.   
  
Hayley just smiled. "That's only because **I** go to gymnastics class and you don't!"   
  
"So what," Cody retorted back, carefully shuffling down the tree. "Anyways, I wish those guys would break in at a nicer time. . .like eleven in the morning or something."   
  
Hayley followed him down the tree trunk, she looked down at him wierdly. "Why?"   
  
"I never got to have breakfast," Cody said matter-of-factly. "The least they could have done is wait until I was done eating!"   
  
Hayley just laughed. "You and your stomach. . ."   
  
"What? Aren't you hungry too?" Cody said. But he stopped, remembering the candy bars. "Oh yeah. . ."   
  
Hayley just smiled and jumped down from the tree, landing lightly next to her brother. Cody looked around the area. He could see a large, black van parked in front of their house. That must have been what the intruders had come in. That caused him to wonder further. Who were they? What'd they want?   
  
Cody shook the thought off and silently motioned for Hayley to join him in his trek across the sand to the bushes. Cody was grateful when his sister actually listened to him for once. Together they snuck over to the large patch of tropical bushes and ferns and ducked inside the foliage. Cody batted a fern frond out of his face as he crawled on all fours towards the middle of the mini-jungle.   
  
"Do you think Mom and Dad are really gonna be alright?" Cody asked unsurely.   
  
Hayley wasn't even sure herself, but she didn't need to let Cody know that that was what she was feeling. "They'll be fine, Cody," she replied, unsucessfully trying to make herself sound confident. "We just need to stay here. Like Dad said. If they said they'll be alright, then they'll be alright. Okay?"   
  
"I guess," Cody muttered.   
  
Hayley just rolled her eyes. She was about to say something in return, when she bumped her head on something hard and metallic. "Ow!" she cried, rubbing her head and looking up. "What is. . ."   
  
Hayley trailed off as she noticed what it was. The thing she bumped into was actually a souped-up motorcycle. It had two seats and fairly large side compartments where one could store whatever they needed to take along. Cody looked up at it.   
  
"Wow! It's one of Dad's motorcycles. . ." Cody said.   
  
Hayley put her fist on her hip and looked at him skeptically. "And how do YOU know for sure?"   
  
Cody pointed to the bottom of the blue-painted front panel. There, in tiny handwriting, was Randall's initials. Cody grinned, looking back at his sister. "Dad let me help while he was building his last one," he said proudly. "And I noticed that he ALWAYS signs his cycles."   
  
Hayley blinked. "Oh."   
  
She had barely finished the word, when an explosion rocked the ground beneath them. The twins exchanged panicked glances and parted the leaves of a nearby bush. They peeked out to see that the living room wall was completely blown out, pieces of the smoldering debris flew into the air, landing in random patches of sand and ocean. The house was now on fire and it was spreading to the second floor!   
  
Hayley gasped, her heart speeding, and stood out of the bush. She had to save her parents! They'd be trapped! She didn't quite know how, but still. . .Just as she made a move, Hayley felt her brother grab her shoulder and pull her down into the protective foliage again. She jerked her shoulder out of his grip. "Stop it! Don't you know the house is on fire??" she asked, outraged. "Mom and Dad are gonna be trapped inside!"   
  
"But, sis, we can't just go out there!" Cody shot back.   
  
Hayley was incredulous. "Why not?"   
  
"We could get in big trouble with those guys," her brother replied, pointing to a couple of BGB agents circling around the back of the house.   
  
It was almost as if they were searching for something.   
  
Hayley sighed, grumbling as she sat back down on the sand. She turned away from their burning vacation house. Hayley couldn't bear to watch, knowing she'd be thinking - and worrying - about her parents every second it burned. What if they didn't make it out in time and something else blew? They'd never have a chance. Then what would happen to them? Would they be orphans?   
  
Hayley forced herself to stop thinking about it, though she failed miserably. How come Cody was so difficult all the time? She could save her parents if she wanted to. If he was such a scaredy cat, he could stay here.   
  
Again, Hayley began to stand, but a hand stopped her short. She turned around and was about to yell at her brother, when she saw her father's face. Leia was crawling behind him. Both were blackened with soot in some areas, but they didn't appear to be hurt. Relief washed over Hayley's face and she threw her arms around her father's neck, hugging him.   
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Hayley said as she felt her father gently return the gesture.   
  
"Me too, Hayley," Randall replied softly, pulling away. "But right now, I think we'd better get out of here. Okay?"   
  
Hayley nodded.   
  
"But Randy," Leia said. "If we leave on your cycle, it's bound to attract their attention."   
  
Randall shushed her, glancing through a space in the leaves of a bush. In front of the house, BGB agents ran out of the burning house. They approached their buddies, who were still waiting at the black van.   
  
"Where'd they go?" one demanded, grabbing another's shirt collar.   
  
The shocked agent shrugged. "I haven't seen anything, I swear."   
  
"Me neither," another added.   
  
The first growled. "Well get looking then! The boss is going to be furious if we let them get away! Besides. . .they can't have gone far. . ."   
  
Randall quickly turned back to his family. "Well, it looks like we'll have to take the chance," he whispered, edging towards the motorcycle. "It's a good thing I packed this thing after we arrived," he added, quickly checking the side compartments to make sure everything was still there. "Of course, I was originally planning to take you guys on a ride then have a picnic afterwards, but it looks like we're just gonna have to settle for a ride this time."   
  
"What if they see us?" Cody asked.   
  
"It's not really a matter of IF they see us, but WHEN," Randall explained, climbing onto the vehicle's driver seat. "Which is why I'm gonna go as fast as this thing will allow. Hopefully, that van they've got is an old one and it can't catch up."   
  
"Wow! I get to ride your motorcycle?" Cody enthused.   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Can I drive it?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Darn!"   
  
Leia laughed and picked him up, setting him on Randall's lap. "Maybe when you're 16," she offered.   
  
"That's gonna be, like, forever!" Cody whined.   
  
Leia then hopped on, sitting herself on the seat behind her husband. Hayley climbed onto her lap. Randall fastened a purple helmet to his head, sticking his three fronds out of the holes in the top, and distributed three more helmets. Cody leaned forward excitedly on the front of the motorcycle.   
  
Cody grinned. "This is gonna be sooo cool. I get the best view. . ."   
  
Randall chuckled lightly, revving up the motor and adjusting the rear-view mirrors just so he could keep an eye on the agents before they took off. He noticed immediately that the agents HAD noticed the noise made by the motor. And they were looking their way. Randall winced, then turned his attention back to the sandy path ahead.   
  
"Hang on guys," he said. "This is gonna be a rough ride."   
  
With that, he stepped down on the accellerator and they took off, easing the cycle into a faster and faster speed as they drove off. Randall glanced at the rear-view mirror and spotted the BGB agents rushing to get into their van. He'd really have to push the speed limit if he was going to lose them. Either that or pull some tricky stunt to throw them off the trail.   
  
"Dad. . ." Hayley said. "Those guys are coming after us!"   
  
"Shoot," Randall muttered, then raised his voice so that they could hear. "Okay, don't worry. All we have to do is get to the Horrorlulu Airport and we'll be fine. They won't be following us for long."   
  
Leia wrapped her arms around his waist, Hayley in the middle, so that they wouldn't fall off. "Randall, I have an idea," she said.   
  
"Go ahead," Randall replied, swerving the cycle around a tree. "I'm all ears."   
  
"Cut through the forest, then double back onto the path you've made," Leia said. "There's an already clear-cut path about midway through this part of the forest. You keep on the path you've made and turn off there. I'm hoping they'll think that you've actually doubled back onto the road and tried to confuse them that way."   
  
"All right," Randall replied, pulling onto the tropical forest. "But what if they spot your escape path?"   
  
"They probably won't," Leia replied. "It's been covered by falling leaves and stuff. Hopefully it'll throw them off at least until we get to the airport."   
  
Randall nodded, grinning. "Okay, can do."   
  
Randall drove into the forest, then made a u-turn back to the same path, as Leia had suggested. He then speeded off towards the escape path, directed carefully by Leia. They could already hear the van coming down the main road. But they now had plenty of time to make their great escape.   
  
The motorcycle kicked up dust as it zoomed down the old forest path. It wouldn't be long now, before they'd be long gone. . .   
  
**************************************   
  
_Please find a seat and fasten your seatbelts, monsters, the plane will be preparing for take-off shortly. And thank you for choosing Horrorlulu Airlines._   
  
With that announcement, the plane's loudspeakers clicked silent. Randall, Leia, and the twins had managed to lose the BGB agents and make it to the airport without delay. And now, as they boarded the airline, they could finally relax. Their early morning encounter was over and the four could take it easy and enjoy the flight back home.   
  
Monsters quickly began to find their desired seats and buckled in as the Boggs family entered the first class area. The plane was filled with monsters of all professions and kinds, busily getting ready for the long flight.   
  
Randall took the lead, bringing their "luggage" in the form of the two detachable side compartments that were part of his cycle. He couldn't bear to leave his motorcycle back at Horrorlulu and didn't think it was a very bright idea either, so he had it loaded into the cargo area. For a "small" sum of monsterbucks, of course.   
  
"C'mon kids," Leia said. "Find your seats and buckle in, the plane'll be taking off soon."   
  
Hayley and Cody were, once again, debating one of the major issues of the world. . .   
  
"Yeah, right!" Cody replied. "Your little stuffed lizard couldn't have crawled out the window and escaped!"   
  
"Well, **I** think he's still alive!" Hayley retorted. "Maybe those guys just kidnapped him and are holding Aussie for ransom or something."   
  
"Why would they want to kidnap a scruffly thing like Aussie?" Cody laughed.   
  
Hayley pushed him. "Take that back! He's not scruffly and he's not a thing!"   
  
Cody pushed her back. "What if I don't want to take it back?"   
  
That's when World War III broke out. Randall and Leia broke them us again and gave them a stern talking-to once they were seated. One of the many they had to give the twins since they began their squabbling years ago. It was a mystery why they couldn't agree on seemingly anything.   
  
"Now you two had better behave, or you're both gonna be grounded once we get home," Leia said, putting her seatbelt on in one of the seats in front of the two.   
  
Randall sighed, resting his head on his folded arms as he looked at the two. "Look, Hayley, I'm sorry about Aussie. I promise I'll get you a new stuffed lizard," he said to her, then he turned to Cody. "And Cody, don't be so mean to your sister. You know how attached she was to that thing."   
  
"Aussie," Hayley corrected.   
  
"Uh, right. Aussie," he added. "Okay?"   
  
Cody nodded grudgingly. "Well. . .okay. But I get one too this time, right?"   
  
Randall sighed again, obviously tired and not in the mood for more problems, then finally nodded. "I don't see why not."   
  
Cody's face lit up. "Okay! Thanks!"   
  
"Yeah, thanks Dad!" Hayley added.   
  
Randall half-grinned and turned around to sit in his seat - a window seat right next to Leia. He let his head hit the soft headrest of the chair. Leia turned to him and put her hand on his, compassionate concern showing up in her pink eyes. "You okay, honey?"   
  
"Hm?" Randall muttered, turning his head to glance at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."   
  
Leia silently nodded. "I know," she agreed. "I am too. I wasn't expecting that to happen. . ."   
  
"Tell me about it," Randall said, closing his eyes as he leaned back again. "I just hope that was the last of it."   
  
"I'd doubt it," Leia replied regretfully. She glanced back at her kids. Both of them were fast asleep and a slow smile creeped onto her face, turning to sit down again.   
  
_Make sure all your seats are in the upright position and your seatbelts fastened, we are now prepared for take-off._   
  
Again monsters got busy following the orders given over the loudspeakers and the plane began to move - slowly at first, but gradually it picked up speed. The plane tilted upward and before long the whole plane was airborne, soaring up into the clouds.   
  
"You know," Leia began. "I wonder what those guys in the BGB were after anyways. . ."   
  
Randall shrugged. "Us?"   
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so," Leia replied slowly.   
  
"What makes you think that? What else could they be after?" Randall asked.   
  
Leia crossed her legs and sat back. "Maybe they're after something we have," she suggested. "I mean they tried to grab me, but they never made a move towards you. And you'd think they'd come with more capable guys to kidnap us, don't you think?"   
  
Randall blinked. "Well, that could be," he admitted. "Although, I have the feeling that the stuff Caylin was referring to might give us a clue. Maybe I'll mention it to him, see what he says."   
  
Leia nodded, stifling a yawn with her hand. "That sounds like a plan," she said. "But until we get there, it might be a good idea to get some sleep. Jet lag is not something I enjoy with a meer four hours of rest behind me."   
  
Randall nodded, pulling down the window shade so they could both sleep peacefully. "Amen to that."   
  
**************************************************   
  
"Um. . .Sulley? You know which plane they're supposed to be on?" Caylin asked, glancing out the window at the tarmac of Monstropolis International.   
  
He, Sulley, Midnight, and Mike had driven to the Monstropolis International Airport to meet up with the Boggs family. Caylin was never a good driver and flunked so many driver's ed classes that he had been forbidden to ever come back again. For the record, he had levelled ten cardboard pedestrians, seven road markers, a mailbox, and the building's flower garden. So, he had called upon the driving expertise of Mike Wazowski to transport them to and from the airport. Sulley had just decided to come along for the ride.   
  
Now they were waiting. Caylin didn't even know whether they were coming or if they just decided to cut their phone lines so he couldn't bother them. But he had the gut feeling that they had left.   
  
At least, he HOPED they had left.   
  
Sulley sat in one of the chairs at the airport docking area and shrugged. "I don't know, Caylin," he said. "I thought you knew."   
  
"Am I supposed to know EVERYTHING?" Caylin sighed. "I tried to call Randall after I woke up this morning, but the phones were dead. I don't even know if he's coming to be totally honest."   
  
"Great," Mike complained. "We're gonna be stuck waiting, just because lazy Lizard Boy didn't have the sense to call you first."   
  
Caylin shot him a look. "Hey man, something bad musta happened," he said, clearly worried. Caylin definately wasn't his normal, goofing-off self. "If he did manage to get on one of the planes, he should be arriving soon. At least. . .I THINK it should be soon."   
  
"Let's hope Caylin's right," Mike said. "For sanity's sake."   
  
Sulley nudged Mike. "C'mon Mikey," he chided. "Would you rather loaf at home watching football over helping a friend?"   
  
Mike thought for a moment. "Uh. . .football. Yeah, football."   
  
"Mike. . ." Sulley groaned.   
  
Mike shot him a grin. "Juuust kidding, pal!" he joked, patting his furry arm. "As long as we don't have to stay here all day. I'm not leaving my car out there unsupervised."   
  
"Forget about the car, dude!" Caylin said, a smiled coming over his face as a plane began to touch down outside. "I think I found which plane they should be on!"   
  
Midnight, sitting on the floor, could feel the excitement and hopped to his feet. His tail was wagging like a plane propeller and he pulled at his leash, which was tied to Caylin's chair. Midnight turned his head towards the docking tunnel and began running towards it, ignoring his leash. But, unfortunately, he didn't get any farther than the leash he was attached to. Still, he continued persistantly tugging, as if he knew someone he loved was coming.   
  
Caylin turned to his fluppy and patted him on the head as he untied the leash. "Don't worry, boy," he said. "I know what you're after." He then turned to Sulley and Mike. "Randall, Leia, and the kids should be coming soon. C'mon."   
  
Sulley stood up and followed, Mike close behind. "I hope they're on the plane," Sulley said.   
  
"Sure they are," Caylin said, walking Midnight to the entrance. "The nose knows, after all!"   
  
Just as they reached the docking tunnel, Caylin caught sight of the Boggs family. Midnight barked loudly, as if begging for the kids to pet him. Hayley turned towards the sound and her face lit up. She let go of her father's hand and ran towards him. "Hi Uncle Caylin!" she greeted, kneeling down to pet Midnight.   
  
"Hi there, Hayley," Caylin said. "How was the trip?"   
  
Cody piped up as the question was asked. "There were these guys who burned down our house and Mom and Dad fought them off and then we escaped and they followed us and - "   
  
Leia put a hand on his shoulder and chuckled uneasily, glancing at the monsters who had stopped to stare. "Um, that's enough sugar for you, Cody," she said. "Why don't you tell them all the fun you had on the beach instead?"   
  
Cody nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to blabber endlessly about all the sand castles, cray-sters, fish, and water one could handle. Sulley and Mike commented where necessary and nodded as he went on and on. Obviously, he was keeping them occupied.   
  
Randall chuckled as he watched Cody talk, then turned his attention to Caylin. "So," he said in a hushed tone. "What's all this about the SSO being in big trouble? I'll tell you all about the trouble we had this morning, but is there anything you can tell me?"   
  
Midnight pawed at Randall's leg and he leaned down briefly to pet him. Midnight gave his hand a happy lick, his floppy ears lifting up eagerly to hear everything that was being said. He cocked his head and sat down on his rump as the two talked, patiently waiting to see who would be the first to pet him again.   
  
Caylin nodded, lowering his voice to a whisper too. "I won't tell ya much," he said. "But I can tell you this. . .You're parents are missing."   
  
Randall stared at him in disbelief and shock, as if almost unable to speak. "M-missing. . .?" 


	5. Change in Plans

**Spy Game   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Looks like even more people are reading and reviewing my fic. Thanks to all of you and I hope this chapter'll be worth your wait! ~_^ Even if it is, probably, the most boring chapter I'll be writing for this fic (which it why it's a bit shorter than the others).   
  
THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL FAN FICTION WRITERS. . .Sean's found a Washington Post newspaper article, telling about FF.net and writers of fan fics (it doesn't mention MI at all, but it applies to all fan fic writers nonetheless). You can find it in the "News" section of Randall Fans United (). If you write fan fics and don't think you need to read it, believe me, you really do. So, please go check it out, if you haven't already.   
  
Now. . .on to chapter four!   
  
******************************************

  
  
**Chapter Four - Change in Plans**   
  
Caylin nodded in further confirmation as Randall recieved the news of his parents' disappearances. The shock of the news had clearly made its impact. "Yeah," Caylin finally said. "I can't get into details right now." He chuckled, trying to help lighten the mood. "Classified stuff y'know. . .But I'll give you the gist of it as soon as we get back to your place."   
  
Randall's mouth felt dry and, for the moment, he couldn't speak. He was definately not prepared to hear that kind of news - especially after all he had been though already. He just nodded numbly.   
  
"Come on, guys," Leia called, already heading for the exit with Sulley, Mike, and the twins. "We can't stay here all morning."   
  
"Coming!" Caylin called in reply, turning to Randall and patting him on the shoulder. "Don't panic yet, Rand. We didn't call you down from Hawaii for nothing; the SSO's got plans." He winked and then gently tugged at Midnight's leash to get his attention as they both headed towards the door.   
  
Randall followed him, shaking his head. "I just hope those plans work better than their security," he mumbled to himself, emerging through the automatic doors into the bright sunlight of morning.   
  
He squinted into the bright light and flipped the sunglasses that rested on his head down over his eyes. It was another comfortably warm day in Monstropolis. As he strolled towards Mike's car, Caylin's words played over and over in his head. . ."Your parents are missing". . .Sure, he felt disappointed that his family vacation was cut short but now, it seemed, that the interruption was necessary. The last thing he wanted was for harm to come to his parents.   
  
Caylin pushed the back door of Mike's car open and scooted over as Randall plopped down, buckling himself in. Cody and Hayley, meanwhile, bounced up and down in their seats, despite the seatbelts around their waists. Mike spotted them through his rearview mirror and eyed the parents.   
  
"Hey, Randall, tell the little tykes to go easy on the upholstery," he said, revving up the car. "I just got new leather seat coverings."   
  
Randall rolled his eyes. "They're not gonna do any harm to your car, Wazowski," he reasoned. "They're just kids."   
  
"Exactly! I have one myself and you shoulda SEEN what he did to my baby. . .chocolate syrup on the floor. . .chipped paint. . ." Mike shuddered, still listing the damages as he pulled into traffic. ". . .smudged windows. . ."   
  
"Okay, Mikey, you can stop now. I think you've made your point," Sulley cut in, giving his buddy a pressing look.   
  
Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, okay," he said. "But if they make a mess, you guys are gettin' the bill."   
  
Leia slowly shook her head and gave Randall a sideways glance. He simply returned it with a lazy shrug of the shoulders, resting his arm on the car door. Turning his attention back to the scenery, he gave her the impression that he wan't giving much arguement to the issue. Rightfully so. Arguing with Mike was pretty much a useless battle; he always managed to come up with one excuse after another. Quite a waste of breath, in Randall's opinion, so he never bothered.   
  
"Do we get to go home?" Hayley piped up, still bouncing on the seat cushion.   
  
Randall nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Sorry the vacation was so short, kids."   
  
Cody stopped bouncing as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Dad?"   
  
"Mm hmm?" Randall muttered, watching the buildings and trees fly past the car as they sped down the street.   
  
"Um, who were those guys?" Cody ventured.   
  
Randall turned to look at his son, suddenly unsure of whether they should still keep their secret from the twins of not. It still seemed like the best option, so he stuck with it. "Well, uh, I'm not sure myself, Cody," he lied. "That's what we're talking to Caylin about. He has a. . .friend that works for the CDA. They'll probably investigate."   
  
"Well they had the letters B. .G. .B on their shirts," Hayley said, speaking the initals slowly as they came to her memory. "Does that mean anything?"   
  
"Uh. . .well. . .you see. . ."   
  
"We'll find that out too!" Caylin cut in. "Yeah. My 'friend' can find out more, but right now it's kind of a mystery." Midnight barked, as if in agreement.   
  
"They. . .won't try to burn our house down again, will they?" Cody asked worriedly.   
  
Randall sighed and glanced at Leia, as if searching for the right words to say. She seemed to be feeling the same uneasiness that he was, but she shook her head.   
  
"No," Randall answered simply.   
  
Of course, he wasn't even sure himself if that was the truth. For all he knew, the BGB agents were primarily after him and his wife. Randall always felt uneasy lying like that to his own children; he loved them. But he always convinced himself that they were hiding this secret from them for their own good. And that was what really mattered, right?   
  
As their house came into view over the hill, Mike's car began to slow down. It wasn't the nicest house in the reptile-friendly neighborhood, but it was home. "Here we are. Everyone out and watch the doors," Mike announced, switching to a mumble. "The last thing I need is to get it retouched again. . ."   
  
The Boggs family filed out of the car, along with Caylin and Midnight, and shut the door behind them. Sulley leaned his arm over the car door and waved as Mike sped up his car again. "See you later," he called as the vehicle took off down the road.   
  
"Well, looks like we're not taking a vacation this week," Leia commented, waving back until Sulley and Mike disappeared.   
  
She picked up a lightly-packed suitcase and headed down the sidewalk towards their front door. Randall kept an eye on the kids, making sure they were keeping up, as they followed her onto the porch. Midnight eagerly scampered up the stairs after the twins.   
  
The fluppy obviously loved the Hayley and Cody; he constantly followed them, begging for a scratch behind the ears every chance he got. Midnight's tail wagged like a flag in a hurricane and was the first to dash inside the house once the door opened - invited or not; on a leash or not - dragging Caylin in behind him.   
  
The twins laughed. "I guess Midnight is glad to be home," Hayley joked.   
  
"Our home," Randall pointed out, stepping inside.   
  
They watched as Caylin dove and caught the rampaging fluppy by the back legs. Midnight suddenly felt his feet pull out from under him and stumbled over his own paws, landing flat on his nose. A defeated woof was all that came out of him. Caylin chuckled and stood to his feet, dog in hand.   
  
He grinned and held up the animal. "Got 'im."   
  
*********   
  
"So, what's all this about my parents disappearing?" Randall asked, sipping a cup of coffee as he, Caylin, and Leia sat around the dining table.   
  
Caylin patted Midnight on the head; the dog sleeping soundly in his lap. "Well, here's the scoop," he began. "I was told by my boss that Ray and Naomi were missing. They never came to work that morning and didn't show up since then. So, we got suspicious." He chuckled. "Duh."   
  
"Go on," Leia said.   
  
"Anyhow," Caylin replied, dropping the humor. "They were taking the night out for a little R&R. Y'know, the typical dinner-and-a-movie kind of thing. And that's where we think they were kidnapped."   
  
Randall sighed. "Didn't you guys do anything about it?"   
  
Caylin nodded. "Sure did. The top agents immediately began conducting an investigation for 'em," he explained. "But, it seems, they're just. . .gone. Seriously. Ya can't be more gone than they are gone."   
  
"What do you mean?" Leia asked, confused.   
  
"Heh. **I** don't even know what I meant by that," Caylin answered, leaning back in his seat. "But wherever they were taken, it's a pretty remote area. We weren't able to collect many clues, but they all lead to somewhere in Brazil."   
  
"Brazil?" Randall asked, raising a brow in perplexment. "Why would anybody from Brazil want to kidnap my parents? Heck, most monsters there don't even speak English. . ."   
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Caylin piped up. "The evidence also lead us straight to the BGB."   
  
"Oh," Leia muttered. "I suppose that would explain it, huh?" She gave Randall a sideways glance, catching his reaction.   
  
Randall simply shook his head. "Figures," he replied, deep in thought. "So. . .is that why you brought us back?"   
  
"Well. . .that's. . .part of the reason," Caylin said, stroking his fluppy's spotted fur. "They really need a replacement SSO President - and who better than you, man?"   
  
"SSO President?? Me?" Randall asked, incredulous. "You gotta be kidding."   
  
Caylin laughed at his reaction. "No, really! It's only temporary of course, but they asked YOU in particular, because. . .y'know. . .just in case things don't work out like we expected."   
  
Randall blinked, trying to comprehend the possiblity that something terrible could happen. It was part of the job and all agents knew the risks. But still. . .he couldn't imagine it happening to his parents. Either that or he didn't want to. He shook the feeling off, though; he had a job to do, decisions to make. . .   
  
Leia brushed a strand of hair out of her face, finally breaking the odd silence. "I'm all for joining up again if that's what Randall wants to do."   
  
Randall met her eyes; they were very genuine and compassionate. She understood how much he cared for his parents. Aside from his wife and kids, they were the only family he had left.   
  
He set his jaw and nodded in agreement. "Okay Caylin, me and Leia are gonna join up again," he decided. "Let the SSO we'll be there."   
  
Caylin grinned. "Great! It'll be just like old times; you. . .me. . .Siarra. . .Leia. . .and." He suddenly stopped, something else coming to mind. Something very important. . .   
  
"The kids," Leia finished softly, regarding her husband. "What are we going to do about them?"   
  
Randall sighed. "Well, we definately can't tell them," he said, struggling with the answer. "Hey, Caylin. You and Siarra are free for the week, right?"   
  
"Well, uh, sure - but -"   
  
"And you're not assigned to our mission, are you?"   
  
"Uh, no. . .but - "   
  
"So, that means you two have the time to babysit our kids!" Randall finished.   
  
Caylin raised a finger and opened his mouth in protest, but Randall cut him off. "Thanks Caylin," he said, standing an patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great."   
  
"Woah. I never said I'd - "   
  
Leia stood from her chair. "So, when do they want us to stop by headquarters?"   
  
Caylin sighed - objections were useless, it seemed. "As soon as possible," he replied.   
  
"I guess we'd better tell the kids and get going then," Randall said, checking the time. "The sooner we can get there the better."   
  
Suddenly, there was a muffled thump and faint laughter from the twins' room.   
  
"And from the noise upstairs, it seems like Hayley and Cody haven't even **thought** about sleep yet," Leia chuckled, heading up the stairs.   
  
Randall followed; the both of them reaching the twins' bedroom at the same time. Leia eased the door open and peeked inside. Cody and Hayley, who were busy playing a game of dodgeball with their stuffed animals, stopped to look at them. Cody hid the stuffed crocodile that was in his hand behind his back and gave his parents an innocent grin.   
  
"Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said.   
  
"Hello Cody," Leia replied, stepping inside. "Mind if we talk to you two for a minute?"   
  
Hayley got down from her bed and picked up a stuffed cat, making an attempt to look like she was cleaning up. "Sure," she answered, hugging the cat in her arms. "Did Uncle Caylin give you anymore information about those guys?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, actually," Randall replied, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe. "In fact, that's what we've come to talk to you about."   
  
Cody plopped down on his bunk and set the crocodile down. "Really? Why?"   
  
Leia sat down next to Cody and brushed a strand of curly hair out of his face. "Well, your father and I are going to go. . .um. . ."   
  
"To the CDA office," Randall finished. "Your Uncle Caylin said that we should go down there and help them out. Y'know, giving them clues and that kind of stuff."   
  
Hayley blinked. "You're leaving?"   
  
Leia nodded. "Yes - but only for a little while," she replied.   
  
"We get to come along right?" Cody asked.   
  
"Well. . .no," Randall replied. "You see, it's an. . .adult thing. But don't worry, you'll be spending the week at Uncle Caylin and Aunt Siarra's house." He grinned encouraging, hoping that they wouldn't be too upset about leaving them behind.   
  
The twins' expressions fell for a moment. "Well. . .okay," Cody finally replied, starting to perk up. "I've never really been to Uncle Caylin's new house!"   
  
"And we get to play with Midnight!" Hayley enthused.   
  
"Exactly," Randall agreed. "He wants us to go as soon as possible, so you can forget about unpacking your suitcases. Caylin'll walk you to his house and you can stay there until we return."   
  
Leia nodded. "Will you two be good while we're gone?"   
  
Both kids nodded too. "Yeah!"   
  
"Okay, good," she finished, hugging the both of them and giving them kisses. "We'll see you soon."   
  
Randall walked inside and spread out his arms as his twins ran up to him for a hug as well. He gave them both a gentle squeeze and grinned mischeviously. "You two be good for Caylin and Siarra. . .but that doesn't mean a little practical joke or two won't hurt," he whispered with a chuckle.   
  
Hayley and Cody giggled along with him. "Okay, Dad."   
  
"We'll see you guys soon," Randall said, ruffling up Cody's hair. "So don't worry about us."   
  
The twins nodded once again as both parents left the room, closing the door behind them. In the hallway, Caylin stood there waiting for them; Midnight lay in his arms. "So, how'd it go?" he asked.   
  
"I told them you were going to walk them to your house," Randall replied, heading for his and Leia's room. "You take them to your place as soon as we leave." He grabbed his dark sunglasses off the bedside table.   
  
Leia pulled open a dresser drawer and set her old SSO outfit onto the bed. "Just give us a few minutes and we'll be gone."   
  
"And what should I say if they ask what's taking you so long?" Caylin asked, watching them pack up.   
  
Randall looks up at him and smirked. "Just tell them another one of your spy stories, Cay."   
  
*********************************   
  


Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Randall's motorcycle. . . Mike objected to having a cycle in the backseat of his car and he says he'll file suit if the upholstery is damaged.   
  
Kidding!   
  
Actually, to tell you the truth, I forgot about it! LOL. This is a movie, so how about it magically "appeared" in the garage? Yeah. I'll do that. It is my story after all, no one'll notice. *wink* It's not all that important of a detail anyways. 


	6. Uncovering the Truth

**Spy Game   
by Joy**   
  
NOTE: Wow! I've been left abandoned for way too long. *laughs* But, as you can see, I finally got around to it. I think you've also noticed that I changed my pen name. Just thought I'd let you all know about that - along with the fact that I've revised my profile. It now has regular updates on the status of my fics, that way you know what's going on and when I'm working on what. I saw it in many other people's FF.net profiles and thought it was a very good idea as a means to help inform my readers.   
  
Oh yeah, and Siarra finally makes her big "Spy Game" story debut too. *winkwink to Gabby* =D   
  
***********************************

  
  
**Chapter Five - Uncovering the Truth**   
  
"Psst."   
  
Hayley rolled over in her bed, snuggling tighter underneath the covers. "Leave me alone," she muttered groggily. "It's too early."   
  
"No it isn't," came the voice of her brother. "Get up."   
  
"Ugh," Hayley groaned, opening one eye to look up at him. "So says you. Now you'd better have a good reason for waking me up or I'll stuff this pillow into your mouth."   
  
Cody rolled his eyes. "Fine. Touchy touchy," he replied. "I just thought you might like to know about what I found. . .but oh well. . .I suppose - "   
  
"Find?" Hayley asked, suddenly more alert. "What did you find?"   
  
Her brother shrugged, walking off. "Well, you said you didn't want to wake up, so. . ."   
  
"Okay, okay! So, I do!" Hayley replied, throwing the covers off and sitting up. "But you didn't say anything about finding something."   
  
"Well, I dunno. . ."   
  
"Please?"   
  
Cody gave her the trademark 'Randall-grin' and chuckled. "You just said the magic words, sis," he replied, walking over to his bedside. "Come over here."   
  
Eager to see what it was her brother was hiding, she hurriedly reached his side. Cody was reaching under his bed as she knelt down beside him. Hayley glanced over his shoulder. His grin turning into a sly smirk, he pulled out a huge tarantula and stuck it under her nose.   
  
"Here it is!" Cody declared.   
  
Hayley screamed and jumped to her feet. "HUGE SPIDER!!!"   
  
That was it for Cody; he just couldn't hold it in any longer, so he burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" he cried between laughs. "And it isn't even real! Ha ha! Imagine the look on your face if I actually used a REAL one!" With that, he continued to crack up.   
  
Flustered and outraged, Hayley clenched her fists. "COOOODDDDYYYYYYY!!"   
  
Her scream sent Siarra and Caylin running into the room. The door flung open and Caylin was the first one to appear. "Where's the fire??" he asked, looking around the twins' guestroom.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Siarra asked, folding her arms casually across her chest.   
  
Cody stifled his laughter just long enough to reply. "Uh. . .she saw a spider."   
  
"It was YOUR spider Cody!" Hayley corrected. "And you PURPOSELY scared me with it!"   
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that part. . ." Cody said with an innocent grin.   
  
Hayley groaned in exasperation and looked up at the adults with a 'help-me-out-here-and-ground-him-already' look on her face. Caylin chuckled and shook his head, glancing at Siarra. She just sighed, a small smile on her face, and regarded the children. While they were distracted, Cody shoved his rubber tarantula under the bed and Hayley shot him an annoyed glance.   
  
"Now Cody," Siarra said, her voice reflecting her usual take-charge attitude. "If you play another cruel prank like that on your sister, we'll be forced to send you to your room for the rest of the day. Which means NO trips with Uncle Caylin. Okay?"   
  
"Aww man. . ."   
  
Siarra shot him a look that said 'I-mean-it-little-mister'.   
  
Cody shrugged. "Okay, I won't do it again."   
  
Caylin grinned. "Yeah, don't think we're gonna go easy on ya just because your parents aren't here," he winked. "Your Aunt Siarra drives a hard bargan."   
  
"You know it," Siarra replied, a grin spreading across her face. "Now, who's up for breakfast? It's almost ready."   
  
Hayley, satisfied that justice was paid, grinned and started going through her clothes. "I sure am."   
  
"Okie dokie," Caylin replied. "You two get dressed and make it down as soon as you can. Then maybe I'll letcha walk Midnight!"   
  
That's when Cody's frown turned upside-down. "Cool!"   
  
The twins grabbed some clothes out of their suitcases and quickly dressed before hopping down the stairs to join their aunt and uncle. Once they reached the breakfast table, plates of hot food were already setting at their places and Caylin was kicking back with the morning newspaper.   
  
Caylin glanced over the paper and grinned. "Looks like you two made it down without starting a WWF match - I'm proud of ya!"   
  
Siarra laughed lightly, taking a seat nearby. "Better eat before it gets cold."   
  
Hayley hopped up into her seat and immediately began to eat the scrumptious food. "So," she began. "Where are we going? You mentioned a trip earlier."   
  
"Oh, that," Caylin replied. "Well, I was wondering if you two would like to go to the arcade with me later."   
  
"Awesome! Arcade!" Cody cheered. "Count me in Uncle Caylin!"   
  
"Ruff ruff!"   
  
Hayley glanced underneath the table to see Midnight sitting there, tail wagging. It was as if he knew they planned to take him for a walk after they were done. The fluppy placed his paws on her leg and cocked his head, as though he was asking what she was waiting for. Hayley giggled and patted the dog between his black-and-white ears.   
  
"C'mon Midnight," Siarra cooed to the fluppy. "Get off of Hayley so she can eat."   
  
Smiling in a very doglike manner, Midnight was more than happy to obey. He got down and trotted over to Siarra, curling up at her feet. Caylin watched from behind the newspaper and shook his head, turning his attention back to the news. "I'll never understand how you get Midnight to listen so well," he said. "When I'm involved, he's usually a raging ball of fluff who couldn't care less about following orders; take yesterday for example. . .He utterly tore up the neighbor's paper!"   
  
"Was it Dad's again?" Cody asked, hiding a grin.   
  
"Oh yeah, it WAS Randall's," Caylin chuckled. "Midnight likes newspapers alot; almost as much as the newspaper boy himself. Good thing that kid rides a bike or we'd get sued for damages."   
  
Siarra shook her head, absentmindedly stroking Midnight's velvety back. The dog panted happily. This was a doggy dream; constant petting and attention. "You just need to know how to deal with dogs, that's all," she replied.   
  
"Speaking of which. . ." Hayley said, hopping off of her chair. "Can we walk Midnight now?"   
  
"I don't see why not," Siarra replied, lowering an eyebrow. "Are you done with breakfast?"   
  
"Yup," Cody chimed in.   
  
"Okay, go ahead then," she smiled, giving Midnight a little shove in their direction.   
  
The dog scampered after the twins as they made their way to the front door. "Don't go too far, though!" Caylin added.   
  
"We won't!" Hayley called back, grabbing Midnight's leash off of it's hook by the door. "Okay, Cody, you can hold his leash first; I'll do it on the way back. Got it?"   
  
Cody nodded. "Got it."   
  
Hayley knelt down next to the little dog and held his collar as she attempted to attach the leash to him. Midnight, eager to get up and go, squirmed a bit in her grip. Finally, she got it secured and handed the end of the green leash over to Cody. She pushed the door open and like a shot Midnight darted outside, sniffing in the fresh air. Cody braced himself, trying to keep control over the fluppy while they walked down the driveway.   
  
Hayley giggled. "Who's taking who for a walk?"   
  
"Very funny," Cody replied, trailing awkwardly behind the hyper mutt.   
  
They walked along the sidewalk for several minutes before Hayley finally broke the silence. "Do you think Mom and Dad will ever find out who burnt down our Hawaii home?"   
  
Cody shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "I hope so."   
  
They walked past their house and Hayley stopped. "Wait."   
  
Cody groaned, planting his feet so that Midnight wouldn't drag him off into the street. "What?"   
  
"I forgot to bring one of my books to Uncle Caylin and Aunt Siarra's house," Hayley said, heading up the path to their front door. "I'm gonna go in and get it. You stay with Midnight." She pulled the spare key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.   
  
"Fine with me," Cody replied, but no sooner than he had spoken than Midnight dragged him inside the house with her.   
  
Hayley jumped out of the way and sighed. "I told you to stay OUTSIDE, Cody."   
  
"Well tell that to him!" Cody responded, pointing at the dog.   
  
Hayley just shook her head. "Okay, fine," she said, marching up the stairs. "It'll only be for a minute anyways."   
  
She jogged into her room and began looking through her vast collection of books. Midnight was more than happy to drag her brother into the room with her. He sniffed one of Cody's old, dusty toys under the bed and sneezed before moving on to investigate other things in the room.   
  
"Got it yet?" Cody asked, getting a firmer grip on the leash.   
  
"No, I've read all of these already," Hayley replied.   
  
Cody sighed. "That's very nice that you like to read so much and all. . ." he began. "But can't you just grab one already, so we can go??"   
  
"Hold your horses," Hayley said. "Mom has more in a box in the attic."   
  
"And how do you know they're in the attic?" Cody scrutinized. "We've never even been to the attic."   
  
His sister wasn't paying much attention to his complaint; she just headed out into the hallway. "Mom TOLD me," Hayley replied. "She's been giving them to me to read and I'm sure there are plenty more in the box that I haven't even read yet. I'll just go get one and then we'll go."   
  
Cody shrugged. "Okay, I suppose it won't take too long," he said, following her. "Good thing too, because Midnight's gonna smell everything there and start sneezing on the dust."   
  
Hayley opened a nearby closet and pulled out a stepladder. She placed it under the attic door and slipped her fingers in the slit in the side, pulling it downward along with its unfolding staircase. Midnight sat on his rump and looked up in innocent amazement, as though he had never seen a ceiling open up like that before. Hayley disappeared into the opening and Midnight jumped to his feet. His tongue lollied around in his mouth as he scampered up the stairway after her.   
  
"Boy, there's alot of old stuff up here," Hayley said, weaving around a few boxes.   
  
Cody stopped at the top of the stairwell and glanced around at the dust-covered boxes, antiques, and miscelaneous objects. "No kidding. . ." he said. "Mom and Dad have packed alot up here."   
  
"Help me find the box with the books," Hayley said, opening a box and looking inside.   
  
Midnight found his own way around the attic, sniffing everything in sight and sneezing. Cody shoved a couple of boxes aside, when suddenly something caught his eye. He turned his head to see a large chest setting up against the wall. Midnight immediately trotted up to it to investigate.   
  
"Hey Hayley, I think I found it," he called.   
  
Cody pulled it forward, just as Hayley rustled a couple of boxes to move in behind him. "This had better not be another one of your tricks Cody!" she complained.   
  
"Nope, just look," Cody replied, pointing at the chest.   
  
"But that's, like, a treasure chest Cody - not a box."   
  
"I know," Cody replied. "But it COULD be in here."   
  
With that, he unhooked the latch on the chest and opened it. Inside there were a bunch of photos, miscelaneous gear, awards, and plaques. Hayley gasped and reached inside, picking up a blue SSO shirt. "What. . .is all this?" she wondered aloud.   
  
Cody picked up an unloaded gun and turned it over in his hands. "It says SSO on this one too," he said. "But what IS the SSO?"   
  
"Secret Spy Organization. . ." Hayley read, her eyes going wide. "What is Mom and Dad doing with spy stuff??"   
  
"Spy? Wow," Cody breathed, putting the gun back and picking up one of the plaques. "A-awarded for. . ."   
  
Hayley looked over his shoulder at the golden plaque. "It says, 'Awarded for meritous service to the SSO. . .to. . ."   
  
"DAD??" Cody finished in astonishment. "But. . .but. . ."   
  
"I know! It's unbelievable," Hayley agreed. "This can't be real. This can't be our typical, boring run-of-the-mill parents. . ."   
  
"Can it?" Cody added, meeting his sister's gaze.   
  
Hayley took in a deep breath and sat down on the wooden floor; her back against the boxes nearby. "Okay. Now let's think about this logically," she began. "Mom and Dad never EVER went to any spy organization since I was born."   
  
"I was born first," Cody cut in.   
  
"No, I believe Mom said I was born first," Hayley corrected.   
  
"Nooo, I - "   
  
"Ugh! Just forget about it!" Hayley exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Anyways, Dad is a scarer and Mom doesn't work. So, they can't be spies, right?"   
  
"Uh, maybe," Cody replied, pulling a bunch of photos out of the chest. "Look at this!"   
  
He handed the first one to Hayley; it depicted a scene on the African savanna. In it, Randall stood next to a truck in his SSO outfit, his arm around Leia. Both of them were smiling for the camera. On the truck they stood next to were a couple of monsters with BGB suits on - each one tied up securely. Hayley caught her breath and glanced at her brother.   
  
"Just like the story Mom and Dad told us!" Hayley gaped.   
  
Cody nodded. "And there's lots more. . ."   
  
"So THEY were the spies in the story?? I can't believe they didn't tell us!" Hayley exclaimed, causing Midnight to yelp in surprise. "How could they keep such a cool secret from their own kids??"   
  
"Yeah, why would Mom and Dad do such a thing?" Cody sighed, putting the pictures back into the chest.   
  
Hayley groaned. "And I'm willing to be that Uncle Caylin and Aunt Siarra already know all about this!" she fumed, moving towards the chest and pulling a bunch of gadgets out of it. "Grown-ups are so. . .UGH!"   
  
Cody blinked. "What are you doing?"   
  
"We're going to find Mom and Dad!" Hayley replied.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"ARF?!"   
  
"Are you NUTS, sis?" Cody asked.   
  
Hayley, her arms full of spy gadgets, headed down the stairs to the second-floor hallway. "No," she said. "If no one's gonna tell us the truth, then we're gonna find out ourselves. If they hid that from us, who KNOWS what else they're lying about?"   
  
"Uh, that's a good point and all, Hayley. . ." Cody sighed, following her with Midnight. "But how are we gonna find them?"   
  
Hayley grinned. "We have a dog with us, don't we?"   
  
"Ooooh no," Cody replied, trailing behind his sister as she led them into their room. "Midnight can't track anything; Caylin told me."   
  
His sister began stuffing the gadgets into her backpack. "Well, I still have this," Hayley said, holding up one of the pictures she took from the chest. "It has the address of the SSO headquarters on the back."   
  
"Great, just wonderful," Cody sighed, sitting down on the side of his bed. "But we're just - "   
  
"Kids?" Hayley asked. "If you're trying to talk me out of this, forget it; I'm not buying into your little escape tactics."   
  
"Yeah, but - "   
  
"Look. If you wanna stay here, that's fine with me," Hayley interrupted, zipping her backpack closed. "But I'm going whether you like it or not. . .and Midnight's coming with me."   
  
Flustered, Cody looked down at the dog and then back up at his sister. Sure, he DID want to know what his parents were really up to, but he didn't exactly want to run away from home to do it. Then again, at the moment it seemed to be the most promising option. Maybe it would be fun. Finally, he had his mind made up.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming with you," Cody declared. "But I'm gonna make sure we have plenty of food along."   
  
Hayley smiled, glad that someone agreed with her. "Okay, make it quick, though," she said. "We wanna make a break for it before Uncle Caylin and Aunt Siarra get suspicious and find out what we're doing."   
  
Cody grinned, giving her a firm nod, and jogged down the stairs with his backpack.   
  
******************************   
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long," Siarra commented, standing in the Swisher family living room.   
  
Caylin shrugged. "Probably playing with Midnight," he replied. "You know how they love to throw him sticks even though he doesn't fetch them. It can take hours sometimes to get that dog to fetch one."   
  
Siarra smirked. "No. Seriously, Caylin, I think they should have been home by now," she replied. "Go out there and bring them back inside."   
  
"I suppose you're right," he replied, standing up. "I'll be right back."   
  
Caylin grabbed his green baseball cap and put it on his head before walking outside. He looked around the area, but there was no sign of them whatsoever. "Hm," he muttered to himself. "That's strange. I told them not to go too far."   
  
He then headed down the sidewalk towards the Boggs house and stopped, hearing a familiar barking in the distance. Intrigued, Caylin turned towards the sound just in time to see Hayley and Cody running down the block behind Midnight. Caylin chuckled loudly. "Oh ho ho, very funny kids, you can stop running now!" he called.   
  
But they didn't stop.   
  
"I said you can stop running now!" Caylin repeated, this time more loudly.   
  
His eyes widened, finally realizing that the kids had no intention to stop. In fact, he even noticed that they were wearing their backpacks as if they were planning to. . .   
  
"AGH!!" Caylin exclaimed in panic, switching to a sprint. "Stop! Don't run away! What'd I do??"   
  
The kids looked over their shoulders once before picking up speed. Midnight blazed the trail ahead of them, pulling at his leash as he followed a familiar lizard-monster scent. Caylin panted but kept on running, waving his arms in the air frantically.   
  
"I said STOP!!" he yelled.   
  
That's when the kids made a sharp turn around the block. Caylin skidded around the corner after them, only to find out that they were gone. His jaw dropped and he quickly scanned the terrain for any suttle traces of their presence. But there was nothing. They were just. . .just. . .gone.   
  
Caylin gulped uneasily.   
  
"I am SO dead." 


End file.
